Meant for You: An Imprint Story
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: Taelore, a miserable angry 17 year old girl, moves to Forks because Cassandra, her mother through adoption, got a job as teacher on the La Push Reservation. Her plan is to stay miserable and hate her new home, but all that falls apart when she meets Paul.
1. Welcome to Forks

Chapter 1

When I stepped out of the car, I realized the importance of wearing a raincoat. The skies poured down buckets of rain on top of me and I just sighed. I honestly could say I loved it. I loved the rain and it was the only thing I was happy about. Rain has always been my comforter and I needed it at such a time.

I hated so many other events in my life. I hated that I moved to this forgotten place called Forks. I hated that Cassandra got a job as a teacher on the La Push Reservation. We couldn't even live on the reservation because we weren't tribal members or part of the Quileute tribe, but Cass could work there as a teacher. I didn't see the logic. Of course I'm only 17 years old and didn't know anything yet. Oh how my temper got the better of me. How my words fed my rage.

I sighed and took many deep breaths, looking around at my new home. Forest was everywhere I looked and it was odd to see so many trees and bushes. It was beautiful to see the amount of nature here. Back in my hometown, one would have to go to a park to see this. Fresno wasn't really the healthiest place to live. The air pollution was terrible and there wasn't a day that it wasn't an unhealthy air day. Once in a great while there was a healthy air day.

California was a nightmare. I didn't even like living there. I hoped that Washington was better, but Forks wasn't looking promising. It was so small and there wasn't even a Starbucks. At least I didn't think so. I stuffed my hands in my coat and my hazel eyes turned back toward the car. Cassandra had to sale her little blue 2001 Saturn to afford a better automobile more suited for Washington, for Forks. So she bought a Toyota Tundra and she got it for a good price. Of course it was a used car, but it worked for our trip from Fresno to Forks.

"Taelore! Come look at our new house," said a sweet and bubbly voice in the far direction. My eyes looked away from the truck to the curvy dark skinned older woman. It was none other than my mother.

Cassandra wasn't my real mother. My parents died in a train accident when I was six. Cassandra adopted my brother and me when I was seven. Aerin was ten at the time. It was hard to believe he was 20 now. Since that day though, Cassandra became a second mother because no one could replace my real mother and she knew that all too well.

"Coming Cass," I answered, running toward her. She stood under the small overlay before the front door. The door was painted a freighting bright baby blue and I could tell that the paint was fading anyway. Thank God for that. Under the blue, there was a deep red like a maroon only darker. It was more beautiful than the bright baby blue paint. Cassandra could see from my expression that my mind was on the door's color. It was her loud and cheerful laughter that broke my thoughts from it.

"Forget the door Taelore. We can fix it. I know how much you love to paint." I gasped as she mocked me. I frowned crossly and this only made her laugh more. I sighed and shook my head at this woman, the woman who has cared for me more than ten years. I shrugged my shoulders and waited for her to open the horrific door.

Cass placed the key into the doorknob and turned it to the left, unlocking it. With a gentle push, it was opened. It opened to a slightly large room that I could only guess was the living room. There wasn't even an entranceway. This house was going unbearably small. After all it was a cottage, but I had some hope.

"Isn't this place adorable?" Her squeal of enjoyment had no effect on me. I planned to be misery about this. All of this. Sure I never liked Fresno, but I wasn't planning on liking Forks either.

"I could found other words for it," I said in a dreary, sarcastic voice. Let Cass listen to my discomfort. I hated to move. It only reminded me of one thing.

"Taelore! I will not have the negative attitude for another moment! I had to deal with on the drive here and I won't deal with it now. This is our new home and you will just have to deal. Plus you will learn to love it. I thought you would be happy. It's raining."

"It's Washington. It always rains from what I have been told." I was happy about the rain, but I tried my best not to show it. I sighed and looked at her with apologetic eyes. The dark lips of Cassandra formed a frown and knew that my sad, apologetic eyes wouldn't work on her. They haven't worked on her since I was nine. "I'm sorry Cassandra. I'm just upset about leaving my friends. That's all I care about is them. I couldn't care less about Fresno and our old house. I hate this so much."

"Don't say that Hun. Hate is a strong word, but this job will be good for me. I have always wanted to teach in a small town like this. Though Forks isn't the town I'm teaching in. La Push will be nice as well. You can always visit and look at all the sites. I know how you love that. Seeing history and cultures at work. Come on Tae. Let's take a little tour. Shall we?" she asked. Cassandra held her dark hand for me to take. I placed my tan olive hand in hers and followed her about the house.

Everything was the first floor. Well there was really one floor. There was attic that could count as a second floor. The attic was going to be my room. I told Cassandra that I wanted it as my room right away. There was something charming about it. It also had a window facing the front of the house. It had a loveable window seat. It was perfect for reading and staring at the night sky. After hearing all that, Cassandra let me have it.

Sure her room was downstairs with the kitchen, living room, laundry room, and bathroom close at hand. That was something I hated about this house. There was only one bathroom. Lucky I wasn't much of one who spent hours in that room. Still it was nice to have your own. Everything was tiny in the house or so it seemed. My room wasn't that small only because it was the length of the cottage. No duh, it was the attic.

"Taelore!" called Cassandra from the bottom of the stairwell. "Come and help with the boxes. Tour's over. We have to move the boxes in." I groaned and covered my face with my hands. My pinkie fingers rubbed against my eyelids. It was time to actually move in. I hated this experience. Couldn't some of La Push men come over and help their new teacher move in? Of course not.

"On my way, Mama Cassandra!" I yelled back. I walked out of my new room and closed the door behind me. I took slow steps down the stairs. It wasn't long before I was outside in the rain, loading boxes from the trunk into the house.

'Welcome to Forks, welcome to your new life,' a voice murmured in the back of my mind. Thanks a lot Self. I rolled my eyes and unloaded my boxes on the ground in the living room. "Yep. Welcome to Forks. The place of misery," I said bitterly to myself.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters. I own my original characters and the plot._

_A/N: This story is starting out at the rating of T. There may parts that are M and will noted. I will most likely change the rating of the story when that happens._


	2. La Push

Chapter 2

I woke from my sleep, not wanting to. I enjoyed what sleep I got. It was hard because I have mild case of insomnia. Some nights it took hours for me to fall asleep. Just like last night. The rain kept me up this time and the sound of wolves howling in the distance. It was so beautiful that I didn't want to fall sleep. I wanted to listen to it because it was almost like an angel's song for me to enjoy.

Now I wanted nothing more to fall back asleep. I wanted to sleep for a hundred years like in the original Sleeping Beauty. I pulled the thick, warm blanket over my head, but in doing so caused myself to fall off my air mattress.

"Ouch," I grumbled as I hit the wooden floor. It didn't really hurt that much, but I haven't fallen off my bed, or air mattress in this case, since I was ten. Of course, only in my new house would I fall off an air mattress that was only six inches off the ground. I groaned and hit myself many times on the top of my head. It was odd habit, but it helped me refocus on reality.

I yawned and grabbed my blanket, wrapping it around my shoulders. I stared down at my pajamas. A pair of old flannel pants and a tight fitting, black tank top. Cassandra hated that I wore this to bed, but it was comfortable and warm. I yawned again and slipped into my big wolfy slippers before heading down the stairs.

"Morning, Taelore. How did you sleep last night?" asked Cassandra as she set two plates on a small rectangular wooden table. The table looked like the most chairs that could fit around it was six and that was just barely possible. Cassandra had four wooden chairs placed around it and they matched so perfectly.

I noticed that there was a chair in two different corners of the kitchen/ dinning room. I had never seen any of those chairs before. Then again I had never seen this set before either. I shook my head and pulled my chair out, sitting down in front of my plate. Eggs and bacon were my favorite especially when she put cream cheese in the eggs. So good.

"Fine," I lied without a second thought. Cassandra seemed to believe that statement and sat down, eating her eggs. Maybe she just wanted to believe it was true. I could never be sure with her. It almost made me feel guilty that I lied to her so easily.

It was a habit I developed over the years. I lied to protect Cassandra and myself. Aerin could always tell when I was telling the truth or telling a lie. I was so glad that Aerin wasn't here at the moment. I forced a big, fat grin on my face and ate my eggs slowly.

"That's good. The rain caused me to fall asleep right away," commented Cass. She took a bite of her bacon and silence took us as we ate. It wasn't awkward silence. Thank God.

Breakfast was quiet after that, which was fairly normal for our family. I wasn't a morning person. I haven't been since my parents passed away. Cassandra was always okay with that. She was mildly a morning person and she always was better off with a cup of coffee in the morning.

It was actually what she was doing, drinking coffee and finishing her eggs. I finished my eggs and bacon before her. I stood up, taking my plate to the sink. I began to clean and rinse it a bit and placed it in the dishwasher.

It was nice that we were all moved in. It made everything easier. Well it made it easier to live and get back somewhat of a normal life. We arrived in Forks three days ago and it was a good thing that we didn't own too many objects. It made the move into the house quicker.

I was happy that my books were back in a bookcase, ready for me to read. I was just glad it was Sunday. It was usually my reading day: a chapter of the bible then a juicy romance novel to finish off my day.

I started down the hallway toward the stairs when I heard Cassandra's voice. I stopped walking and turned around to face her. I didn't even notice that she got up and cleared her plate. I pulled my blanket tighter around me and waited for her to say more.

"I'm going to La Push today. Check out my classroom and the school. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Maybe you will come across someone who could show you around the reservation and see the sites. Learn more about the Quileute tribe and culture. What do ya say?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground annoyed. She knew my weakness and she knew that I was going to say yes. The moment she said sites and culture, I was hooked. I loved learning about different cultures and languages as well as seeing the historical sites and landmarks. I groaned and headed off toward my room.

"I'll be ready to go in 15 minutes," I murmured sharply. I could just imagine the wide grin on her dark, beautiful face. I envied her dark, African American skin. It was beautiful and perfect, completely flawless. I was a mutt with a mix of Italian, Portuguese, and French Cajun bloodlines. My last name was DeWolf, come on! I had tan, olive skin that stayed flawless because I washed my face 50 billions times and showered morning and night on most days.

Today I just changed into a pair of old jeans and long sleeved, forest green shirt with a pair of hiking boots. I didn't care about how I looked. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. Of course Cassandra frowned at me when I came downstairs.

* * *

In a short 12 miles, we were in La Push and I jumped out of the Toyota quickly. It was beautiful here and my hazel eyes widened with seeing La Push. It was as if time stood still and the modern world had yet to destroy such a small paradise. It had such life to it. There was so much to see and hear. There was even a beach. I was suddenly excited and laughed joyously.

Then I got knocked down. No I got tackled by four foot nothing of a human being. It or she took me by surprise, which lead to my falling hard to the ground. I could only imagine the number of bruises I would discover later.

"Ow!" I groaned and looked to a little girl gripping my body. I hoped this was a firm hug of welcoming if anything else. Cassandra came around the front part of the truck and saw the sight. I could see that she was holding back her laughter. I frowned and sighed, wincing in slight pain.

Then our attention turned to see an older looking, russet skinned woman running toward us. I prayed that at least she knew this little person wrapped around me. I gasped when the girl buried her face in between my breasts as she hugged me. That was just odd, but maybe this was normal for little girls on the La Push Reservation to do.

"Miss Davenport, I am so sorry about my daughter. She is just excited about meeting a new person. She has far too much energy for one her age," said the woman as she pulled her daughter off me. I sat up and nodded my head in agreement. I stood up, taking many steps back.

"My name is Taelore DeWolf, not Taelore Davenport. Cassandra here is Miss Davenport," I replied snarky. I saw that the woman was taken back by my harsh and blunt words. I felt a little bad afterward, but the little girl's smile melted any uneasy feelings I had. Her white teeth turned warmly toward me and she pulled away from her mother.

"I'm Lela Riebe and I am seven years old. I think I like you already. Let's be friends. We can hang out and go to First Beach together. You'll like it there. It's pretty like you," she said in the sweet and high pinch voice of a young girl. Lela looked at me with a wide smile on her brown face. She held out her petite hand for me to take and I was still blushing from her words.

"Go on Tae. I'll be fine with Mrs. Riebe here. We would only bore you to tears. Lela is just the 'someone' I was talking about earlier," Cassandra said before I could open my mouth. I touched the side of my face and rolled my eyes with sigh. She knew me fairly well at times like this. I would have been bored out of my wits end if I had stayed with them. I smiled and took Lela's hand. Together we walked off toward what I guess was First Beach.

Lela was small, but she was the fastest little girl I ever met. She ran ahead of me and I was having trouble keeping up. This was karma. I should have never quit the cross-country team back in Fresno. I was out of shape even if I did have a good figure and weight in at 119. I was panting by the time we made it to First Beach. I stopped and fell to my knees, holding my sides. I tried to take deep breaths, but my breaths came into many short ones.

"Are you okay, new friend?" asked Lela softly. Her big brown eyes stared at me with concern. Great! A seven year old was worried about my health. I opened my mouth to answer but gasping only came. It took a few minutes to recover.

"I'm fine," I answered finally. I stood up and sighed. I flashed her smile. That seemed to work because she took my hand again and lead me around First Beach. It was amazing here. The beauty of this place took me back. There was so much life, nature, trees, and now ocean.

Fresno was flat, more buildings than trees, and the weather had mood swings. Here it was raining or not and there was actually a forest that you didn't have to drive an hour to see. This was hard to be misery about, but then there was school tomorrow. The beginning of the new school semester.

"Didn't I say it was pretty?" Lela looked up at me and wrapped her little arms around my waist. She was very clingy, but it was almost like having a little sister. It actually was how I imagined it. Maybe La Push wouldn't be so bad. I could at least run away here after school and visit with my new little friend Lela.

"You sure did." Suddenly my eyes noticed some guys jumping off the cliffs. La Push seemed to have a good amount of cliffs, but there were people jumping off these cliffs and other people were just watching. I gasped. Those fools! Someone could get hurt or killed. Someone should stop them and I was just that someone. No one else seemed inclined to. "Who are those guys? Being idiots like that."

"Oh. Don't worry them. They're just cliff jumping. Plus they are the Protectors and real tough. They do that enough often. All the older kids jump off the cliffs, but not from that height. It's something to do on the weekends."

"Oh." Now I felt like the idiot. So that was what the locals did for fun. I hit myself on the forehead and tapped my cheek. My eyes stared at the strange group. I was suddenly curious. So they were the Protectors. What did that mean? Some Native American gang or club? Maybe I could learn more about them another time.

This place was different and the first time in three days I wasn't home sick. Lela did a wonderful job of curing my homesickness by showing me more sites and talking non-stop. It was the first time I wasn't annoyed with so much talking. My mind kept wondering back to the group of guys though. That was for another day. Another day.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own my original characters and the plot._

_A/N: Sorry it took awhile. Heads up on when I say wolfy slippers. Yes I mean wolfy slippers. There was like bunny slippers but with wolves._


	3. Drowning

Chapter 3

I woke with a gasp and sat straight up, leaning against the wall. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. That was the oddest dream I have ever had. There was a silver wolf jumping off one of the cliffs at First Beach in my dream and I was there watching the whole ordeal. That was the dream, but the wolf turned toward me and stared with its dark eyes before it jumped into the waters below. It freaked me out a little. It was why I woke with a gasp. It took my breath away. Those eyes I could never forget.

My alarm clock went off just then and I reached down to hit the snooze button. I looked down to stare at my clock. It was a purple American Girl alarm clock I have had since I was nine. It was one of these alarm clocks were when you hit the snooze button, the time appeared on the ceiling. Right now it was reading 6:52AM. I groaned and sighed. Today was Friday. I have managed to survive my first week at Forks High School. It was a complete nightmare. At least my first day was a nightmare.

My first day was something I never wanted to go through again. I had never seen so many people stare at me before. Everywhere I walked, people were staring. The boys seemed to want to help with everything. Find my classroom, help carry my books, and sit with me at lunch. The girls were telling me the who's who and asking a billion and one questions about me.

I had to do a lot of explaining my name or saying how to spell it and explaining Cassandra being the woman who adopted me. I usually managed to quiet people when I tell them my real parents were dead. These things made me sick and I ended up hiding in the library during lunchtime. It was just embarrassing over all. It also seemed like I was the only senior who didn't drive a car to school. I rode my mountain bike to school, even in the rain.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** I groaned louder and hit the snooze button again. Every eight minutes it went off. I finally decided to turn it off by picking it up and pressing the alarm button. With that done, I stretched my arms up in the air and cracked my back as I did. It made cracking knuckles sound and I yawned. It was time to get out of bed and take a shower.

I set my alarm clock down on the wooden floor and threw my blanket off of me. I stood up too quickly because I grew dizzy and I had to sit back down. Stupid low blood pressure! It caused me to faint a few times in my life for many different reasons. For example, if I didn't eat enough and went out for a four-mile run, I would faint most likely. It was annoying at times.

I stood up yet again but slower this time around. I managed not to pass out which is always good. I just wanted to get into the shower and on my way to school. School was something I wasn't excited about, but I had to face it anyway if I wanted to go to college next year.

What if I didn't go to school today? What if I skipped out on school instead? I could go to La Push and maybe even get the guts to go cliff jumping. That was what I was going to do. The only problem was Cassandra finding out.

I ran my fingers through my hair and went to my closet to get out my clothes for the day. I grabbed a pair of jeans and gray sweater, and then I went to my dresser and pulled out a 36 C black bra with matching Hanes' women boxers underwear. I placed them back in the drawer, closing it. I opened another drawer and pulled out a gray two-piece swimsuit. I was really matching today. I laughed at the thought. Then I went off to take my shower.

The hot water felt good against my skin and I was quick about my shower. I didn't want to waste hot water among other things. I washed my hair and face as fast I could. I wanted to be out before Cass needed the bathroom. Then she wouldn't see the swimsuit and I would be safe from trouble.

I finished and turned off the water. I stepped out and grabbed my towel. I dried off swiftly, slipping into my bottoms. I put my top on to follow my bottoms. This was my favorite swimsuit and one of the best ones I owned at that. I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on over my hips.

I opened the bathroom door then. I poked my head out to see if Cassandra was awake yet. It didn't look like it. I walked back into the bathroom. I brushed my hair before I pulled my sweater over my head. It clung onto my body perfectly and really showed off my hourglass figure as well as my breasts. That was usually something I tried to hide. I was self-conscious about my body. It was a female thing I swear.

I opened the bathroom door and raced up the stairs to the attic. I closed the door to my room and let out a sigh of relief. Cassandra just walked out of her room when I leaped onto the stairwell, out of sight. I sighed and turned on my boom box. Over You by Chris Daughty came on. I found myself singing along to the song.

"Well I never saw it coming  
I should of started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, More than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces and spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
The day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!"

I sang at the top of my lungs, rocking out to the song. I was lucky enough to have an okay voice so I wasn't killing anyone with my singing. It was my dancing that would be the death of someone. I was a wild woman when I danced. I swayed my hips and threw my arms into the air. My head shifted side to side, throwing my long hair about.

I felt the music through my whole body. It was the best feeling in the world. Love and lust were supposedly to be the best feelings in the world, but there was nothing like the feeling of music running through your veins. I laughed at myself and stopped dancing, turning off my boom box.

This was one crazy morning and I planned to ditch school for the whole day to do what… jump off cliffs? I searched my boots then and found them in my closet. I grabbed and grinned. I loved wearing boots of all kinds. I didn't know why. Maybe because of Mother, she was always wearing boots in my memories.

I looked at my mid thigh, black leather boots and grinned even wider. I was going to change and wear shorts so show off my boots. I unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them, ripping them off of my long legs.

I went to my dresser and opened a drawer where I had a pair of Daisy Duke short jean shorts. I slipped those on before going to get my boots. I unzipped them and was about to put on when I realized I forgot socks. I chuckled and hit myself on the forehead. Much like the V8 ads. I went back to the dresser and got myself a pair of gray ankle socks. I sat down on my air mattress so I could put on my socks and boots.

As soon as I was done dressing myself, I grabbed my messenger bag of a backpack. It held all my schoolbooks and binder. All my classes were easy because I placed in AP classes back in Fresno, but I guessed that Washington was different or at least that Forks was because they didn't have a lot of the classes I had back in Fresno. I mean I had Lifetime PE. I would go bowling and play billiards. Here was regular PE with sports like Basketball. I hated it.

I was miserable with my new life and I planned on keeping it that way. I didn't want to be too happy. I could totally pull off the Goth lifestyle with my negative thoughts if I just wore more black clothes.

Maybe I was going for more of the Emo style. That thought made me shiver as I walked down stairs. Emos annoyed the crap of me back in California and still did for a matter of fact. I headed out of my room like I normally did every day for the past week. I wasn't going to school after breakfast this time.

I walked passed the bathroom and heard the water running. So Cassandra was in the shower. That was good. I could leave before she even noticed I had left. I walked into the kitchen and went through the cupboards to find a real 'break fast' breakfast.

Eureka! I found the pop tarts. I opened the box and pulled out a packet of two pop tarts. Brown Sugar was my favorite, but today I was having Mixed Berry. I tucked my pop tarts into my bag and returned the box to the cupboard. I closed it and headed for the door.

I stopped in front of the door and ran my hand over the fine wood. Here I could see that the door was made of oak and didn't have the God awful baby blue paint tainting its beauty. This weekend I had a project to do. Make the front door beautiful again. I would have to sand it down and then paint it with whatever color seemed fit. I sighed, not sure what color to use or where to get paint in this tiny town.

I opened the door and walked down the path to my bike. This was going to be a long ride because 12 miles on a bike took 45 minutes, next to the 15 minutes it took in a car. I really need to find a job of some sort so I could save my money to buy a car. Having a car is pretty useful in this town. Every thing seemed to be miles away.

Cassandra said the exercise would do me some good. Yeah, right! It was getting me back into shape. That was something I didn't want, but I would have to deal with sadly. I got my bike and kicked the stand up. My left foot came down and my right foot took its place so I started to pedal away from my house.

* * *

My legs were sore by the time I made to La Push. I eased off my bike in pain and collapsed onto the ground, leaving my bike to topple to the ground hard. I winced from the crashing sound as my mountain bike hit the muddy ground.

The only lucky event to happen during my ride was that it wasn't raining. That was a miracle in itself, but it was nice and cloudy so I might not be so lucky on my way back. I groaned at the agonizing thought. I didn't wear the right outfit for the bike ride, but at this point I didn't care. I sat the ground for a long while before I got up to do what I came to do.

I grabbed my bike by the handles and brought it up. I didn't think I could get back on yet. So I walked my bike the distance to First Beach. It wasn't a long walk. That was good news for my aching legs.

I saw no one was around when I arrived. That was good and bad all at the same time. This was the most dangerous thing I have ever done and it could be the last thing I ever do. It was a risk I would have to take.

I set my bike gently down against the cold ground. I was sure that it was safe to leave where it was. I was a few yards away from the edge of the cliffs. I pulled my messenger bag off and set it down next to my bike. Now I came to taking of my warm sweater off. I didn't want to because the weather in La Push was cold and without it I would freeze.

I took a deep breath and gathered up some courage. I gripped the bottom of my sweater and pulled it up and over my head. I shivered the moment it came off. I rubbed my arms after I dropped my sweater on top of my bag.

I ran to the cliffs and sat down on the ground. I looked at the sight before I decided to actually do this… this being jumping off a cliff. I was scared half to death, but I had to do this somehow.

After my dream with the silver wolf, I thought maybe I was the silver wolf. Sometimes your dreams illustrated or gave metaphor to something real in your life. I could be wrong about my dream, which was always possible. I still had to do this stupid act.

I took an awfully deep breath and unzipped my boots, stuffing my socks into them. I stood up with no fear in my body. Suddenly my courage turned onto the level of Richard the Lion Heart. The blood in my veins were flooding and pumping like the Niagara Falls. I wasn't sure what came over me. Adrenaline caused my mind to feel like it was high on heroin (A/N: Though I don't have any idea what is it like to be on heroin, but I know people who do).

Just like that, I found myself running and jumping off the cliffs. I plunged into the icy waters below and the current overcame me, pulling me under the crashing waves. It hit me like the ocean's force against my mass… I was going to drown.

I kicked and carried my limbs to save myself with all my might. There was no hope. For every time I barely managed to reach the surface, any wave came crushing down and driving back under the waters. I got tossed and thrown about so hard. My arms and legs gave out, causing the currents to pull me against the cliff wall.

At least I didn't feel anything then, but the pain that washed over me. I screamed and swallowed a large amount of salt water, filling my lungs. My throat burned and my eyesight blurred. Then everything went dark and oddly warm.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga._

_A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm sure this chapter is shorter than my other ones. I also apologize ahead of the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely in this chapter like there were in the past ones. I didn't have time to proof read my work or have someone else do so. Please enjoy and please read and review. I love reviews._


	4. Meeting Paul

Chapter 4

I woke from the darkness and coughed up the salt water that was trapped in my lungs. I could have sworn I was leaving this world and this life when the darkness and warmth took me. It was always how I imagined death to be, an empty warmth before a great light. No great light came because I heard a deep, husky male voice whispering loudly 'Breathe, damn it!' It was almost like his words seemed to have the power to bring me back to life or maybe it was the CPR he used on me. It didn't stop the coughing that came and didn't seem to stop for five minutes straight.

I opened my eyes groggily at first and then widen with shock when I stared at a six-pack. Shouldn't I be staring at a chest or something? Usually when a person was cradling you, your head met their chest, not top of their abdomen. Without thinking, my hands came to touch what I was staring at and caressed the russet skin of my savior's chest till my fingers and eyes ran up to meet his face.

I gasped and fell back, putting space between me and the whole image of the tan giant god. Of course I made a mistake by doing that because the sudden movement of my torso led to my bikini top slipping off my chest. It had been ripped by the force of the cliff wall so the ties no longer worked. His dark brown eyes moved from my face to my exposed breasts.

I screamed and covered my chest with my arms. I freed one of my arms while still covering my boobs. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could for my weaken state. It ended hurting me more than him. His hand came up to his face and his black eyes bore into my hazel ones fiercely.

"WHAT THE HELL? What was that for? Do you usually slap the man who rescues you from the claws of death?" he asked in a sharp and pissed off tone. I watched and pulled farther away. His large mass shook almost uncontrollable and he looked like he was fighting against acting out. I couldn't believe that he was honestly angry with me. He was the one being a pervert!

"Yes I do! I do when the man who rescued me is a pervert and stares where he shouldn't. Only the man who is supposed to see me like this is my future husband or at least my future fiancée. You aren't either of those!" I snapped back. I was nearly yelling at the top of my lungs. I fought the urge to slap him again. I remembered how my hand sung from slapping him. It would only hurt me more than it would him.

Men! I pushed myself off the wet ground and ran to my belongings as swiftly as my legs could carry me. I knelt down by my bag then slipped my gray sweater over my naked torso. I took a deep breath of some fresh air and was getting ready to leave. I was even going to forget my boots. I didn't want to go anywhere near that man! I grabbed my messenger bag and jumped at hearing a rich, deep baritone voice behind me.

"What do you think you are doing? You honestly can't be thinking riding on that bike home to wherever you live. I didn't save you so you could let yourself get killed again. I'll take you to my place. At least you can change into some warm and dry clothes. Let yourself rest from your ordeal. I'll take care of you," he said in a kinder voice. I turned around to face him. This time I looked at his face longer than before. He was gorgeous and far better looking than any other man I have ever met.

I got stuck studying his face from a long time. I noticed how shaggy his short black hair was and that his full lips curled up a little at the corners of his mouth. His nose was set perfectly in the middle of his face, straight and strong and how his cheekbones were a little high. Then there were his amazing almost black eyes. I was sure that they were actually an extremely deep brown. I could be wrong.

"I'm fine. I'm a quick healer," I lied. I threw my bag over my shoulder and went to grab my bike. I caught myself beginning to sway a little as dizziness came over me. I didn't have any time to react. I usually tried to sit down to stop myself from fainting. I had no time. My vision blurred, going black and white before I passed out. My first fainting spell in Washington just had to occur in front of the hottest guy in all of La Push and Forks.

* * *

"Mother?" I murmured. "I had the weirdest dream. We moved to this little town in Washington and I ditched school to go cliff diving. I drowned and a bronze god saved me." I turned over onto my side and sighed. I began to fall back asleep, but there was a booming laughter that broke my sleep.

"I'm hardly your mother. Not even close, but thanks for calling me a bronze god. That's a good one. My name is Paul by the way. You fainted so I carried you to my house," a familiar male voice said. I groaned as it all came back to me.

Just my luck to faint after a near death experience and had to be carry to his house. I gasped. I was in a strange man's house. So what if he saved me? He could have done all kinds of things to my unconscious person.

Instead of screaming and doing something sane like run, I said the stupidest thing. "My boots!" I shouted like it was life and death. It caused Paul to give a belly laugh and leave the room. He came back of course with my boots in his hands. I smiled sheepishly. I didn't dare attempt to grab them from his hands, but he set them down next to me.

Then I realized that I wasn't on my bed at home but in his bed in his house. I was horrified and jumped off the bed, taking the sheets with me. At least I was still in the clothes I fainted in.

Though the sudden movement of jumping off the bed left me a little dizzy and I began to sway. Before I could sit down to undizzy myself, a pair of strong and extremely warm arms picked me up and settled me down on the mattress. It had been awhile since I slept on a real mattress.

"Be careful. I don't want you fainting on me again. I know I'm a gorgeous bronze god, but really twice in one day is over doing it. Just a little," said Paul with a cocky smirk on his perfect lips. I stopped myself from staring too long on his lips and came to stare at his eyes. I glared at him as best as I could.

There was something about him that made me crumble and I hated him for it. I promised myself once in the fourth grade that I would never let any man get the best of me. I was going to be strong and fearless. I would make men fall to their knees in awe of my power. This was just the opposite of what was happening.

"I didn't call you a gorgeous bronze god, just a bronze god!" I groaned at that stupid reply. "I have low blood pressure. I faint easily especially when I haven't eaten," I added weakly. I stared at the wall, away from his face. It was my only safe bet. Don't look at him and I would be okay.

I wasn't okay though. I was tired and weak from drowning. I was hungry as well. Not to mention that I was in some hot guy's house… alone. I wasn't even wearing the most modest clothes. I didn't have a bra on! I squeaked and covered myself up with the sheet more. It was stupid to do so because it was hot in this room.

I slowly looked at Paul and my eyes widen. He was what was making the room hot. He was boiling hot literally. With his arms still around me, soon I was going to start sweating away all the water in my body. That led to another thought that wasn't PG what so ever. No! I gasped, sick with myself. I pushed him away from me. I tried to until he figured out what I was trying to do. Paul let go of me and took a few steps back.

"Can I get you something to eat then… um… uh… what's your name?" he asked almost in a timid way. I didn't think him to be the timid type, more like arrogant and angry. I mean he has been cocky this whole time even after he saved me. I think. My memory was a little fuzzy after the drowning event. I shook my head and focused on the question now. I started to raise my hand to tap myself on the head to focus. I stopped myself and sighed deeply.

"Taelore. My name is Taelore," I answered. I fell back onto the bed and wrapped the sheet around me more.

"What kind of name is Taelore?" Paul stared at me with an arched eyebrow. The ideal puzzled look, but it really pissed me off. I sat up straight and glared at him. My hazel eyes turned fierce against him and I saw him maybe jump back.

"What kind of name is Paul? Did your mother have a thing for the apostles?" I shouted at him. I turned away and grabbed my boots. My socks were still inside them. Amen to that. I put on my socks and began to slide my foot into one of my boots.

Two huge hands grabbed mine and I went still with shock. The warmth of his strong hands took me by surprise. I was dumbfounded by what he was doing. He held my hands with one of his while his free hand grabbed my boots. He tossed them gently a few feet away. I pouted and stared after them.

"Stay put, will ya! The last time you ran away from me, you fainted! Now I'm going to make you something to eat. How does a grilled cheese sandwich sound?" he asked angrily. Paul gave me this firm and 'no buts' look. I couldn't say no to him. I found myself captured by his gaze.

I felt my jaw drop and I couldn't say anything. So I just nodded my head yes. It wasn't really an answer because his question wasn't a yes or no question. It made me blush. I stared away from him quickly. I never blushed! Stupid, sizzling hot guy!

Paul freed my hands and walked out of the room like the big bad wolf. He looked ready to huff and puff and blow the house down. I sighed and crossed my arms under my breasts. I watched him leave and walk down the hall before I stood up. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I wanted to change out of my clothes. At least I could change out of my sweater that didn't show how braless I was.

I opened his closet doors and found more cut off jeans and sweats than shirts of any kind. I sighed and grabbed the first object that looked clean enough to wear. I put a University of Washington sweatshirt. It was huge! I laid it up against my body and giggled. Paul was so big and muscular. Something about that made her giggle. I only giggled about books and movies, not people.

I took off my wet sweater and pulled his sweatshirt over my head, sliding my arms through the sleeves. I took a deep breath and I found myself liking the scent of him. The scent of his sweatshirt smelled of pine, ocean water, earth, and whatever the cologne he owned was. God his clothes smelled so good. This was how he smells all the time.

I shook my head. I was not going to fall for a guy I just met. I swore to myself I would never fall in love and I especially wasn't going to do in this miserable small town. I growled angrily at myself and stormed out of the room, heading toward the kitchen. At least the distraction I thought it was the kitchen.

"Paul? Where are you?" I asked as I wandered down the hall. I located a few more rooms and the bathroom but not the kitchen. I cursed and headed down the other way. This house didn't even seem that big, but I managed to be turned about. I growled because I was annoyed with myself. _He_ seemed to somehow hear that and I followed the roaring laughter.

"In here Taelore," Paul said with his booming voice. I could still hear the laughter in his voice. That pissed me off. I took a deep breath and tucked away my pride. After all I was going to be walking into his kitchen in his sweatshirt. I lost most of my pride a long while ago. The whole jumping off a cliff and almost dying really wounded the pride and ego.

I came to the end of the hallway and discovered a wide-open space that had to be the living room. Right next to the living room was the kitchen with its open, no doors entrance. I inched toward it and stood ill at ease. I leaned against the white painted wooden frame. My arms were firmly crossed and stared at him. Paul was actually making me a grilled cheese sandwich… without his shirt on.

Was he always half naked? If he was, why didn't I notice before? Right, I know why. I was too distracted by his conceit and quick temper. He was always throwing me off my game. Paul the Ass. So what if he saved me? He was making feel like the fool here. I have an I.Q. of 150! ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY! 50 points above average which had to be better than his I.Q. of 60. Sure I didn't always act like the brightest person around. I'm only human. I'm hardly God.

My concentration broke when I noticed that he was talking to me. "What?" I asked. My voice sounded sleepy and dazzled. I wasn't sure if I was really over my fainting ordeal.

"That sweatshirt looks good on you. You can keep it if you want. I don't really wear it often. I only went for one year, then I came back to where I belong."

"Um... Thanks." I didn't have a clue what that all meant. There was something about his words. It didn't settle right with me, but my stomach was settled enough for the grilled cheese sandwich. I could see and smell the melted cheese of heaven. I was so hungry. I was never going to miss breakfast again.

"Okay, okay. It's almost done. Tell your stomach to hold on," he said with a rough chuckle. I gasped and stared down at my flat tummy in shame. He heard my stomach growl when I barely even noticed until now. He had ears like a bat. This was going to get embarrassing if he continued to pull stuff off like that.

"Freak," I muttered quietly and went to sit at the table with what little pride I had left. Paul had better make one hell of a grilled cheese. I sighed and waited for my meal. It wasn't a long wait at all. Because the next thing I knew, I was eating my fill of a heavenly tasting grilled cheese sandwich and drinking down a glass of milk. It looked like I never had food before with the way I was eating. I just didn't know I was so hungry. This sent Paul into a roar of laughter.

"Do you want me to make you another one?" he asked with a wide grin. My eyes flickered up from my plate to his face. I nodded my head sheepishly and finished my chewing. I was wolfing down this sandwich. The cheese was melted so perfectly and the bread toasted to the standards of the saints. I bit my tongue hard and wanted to groan in agony. He would just love that though.

"You know I hate you, right?" The words left my mouth without a second thought. I didn't even care if he was offended or not.

"Yes, but it's the beginning of something more." Okay… that surprised me. I opened my mouth to have him explain, but a bite of my sandwich came instead.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. __I own only my original characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter took a very long time to write. It's finally here though. I also apologize ahead of the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely in this chapter like there were in the past ones. I didn't have time to proof read my work or have someone else do so. Please enjoy and please read and review. I love reviews!_


	5. Drive, Cry, and Kiss

Chapter 5

Car rides were usually pleasant events for me. I could honestly say that. I loved staring out the window and watching the world around me speed by. I loved the silence of no talking or music playing. I loved riding in a car at night and especially when the moon is full or gives a Cheshire Cat grin.

When I was a little girl, I thought the moon as my friend and whenever I was in the car, I stared at it and loved on it. It would follow me and I hated to lose sight of it. It was childish, but pleasant. This car ride wasn't pleasant though.

Paul informed me that he was going to drive me home while I finished my second grilled cheese sandwich. I didn't really have any say in the matter. I tried to tell him that I didn't need a babysitter and that I was a big girl who could take care of herself.

I went back to his bedroom only to get my clothing and boots. I was getting ready to leave. I put on my boots and found my bag, but I didn't know where my bike was. I found out when Paul picked me up and placed me in his truck. I saw then that my bike in the bed of his truck.

After awhile of the awkward silence, I glared at him. "Do you even know where I live? Of course you don't!" I shouted at him. I was pissed off at him and I was going to voice my opinions. He had no right to carry me off and toss into his truck. He had no right to even take me home. I gave him an ugly scowl and he winced the slightest bit.

"I was planning on you telling me where you lived. We are in now in Forks. So Taelore, where do you live?" asked Paul. He paused only for a short moment and winked at me. "That way I can get you home and stalk you in my free time." This caused a gasp to escape my lips and I smacked him on the arm. Not very hard, but I did it purely on reflect.

"Don't you dare!" My hazel eyes bore into his skull, but he didn't seem to notice. At least his attention was on his driving. I could honestly say he was a good driver. I sighed and ended up muttering my address. I was impressed with myself that I remembered my new address.

It wasn't long before his truck stopped in front of my house. Paul managed to get to my house with any help from me. Did everyone know his or her way around this small town? It seemed so.

It was raining pretty heavy now and that made me happy. I forgot all about Paul in that moment. I loved the rain and a smile appeared on my face as I stepped out the truck. I ran to my front door and went to open it, but I didn't have my key. I realized then it was in my messenger bag.

I slowly walked back to the truck and saw that Paul was taking my bike down from the bed. He flashed me a warm and slightly mischievous grin. He managed to focus all his attention on me without forgetting my bike. He set it down gently and still grinned at me. My heart reacted by racing faster than before. I looked away quickly so I wouldn't get wrapped up in it.

I swore under my breath. I knew my secret attraction for Native Americans men would come back to bite me in the ass. I didn't like Paul. I wouldn't let myself like him. Anyway he looked like he was in his early twenties. Too old for little nothing me.

Plus I hated him. He was annoying, cocky, hot-tempered, big, muscular, handsome… I hated myself as I opened the passenger door. There on the floor of the cab was my messenger bag. I grabbed it and ran back to the horrific looking door. I didn't even find my key before I felt Paul standing behind me.

"Where should I place your bike?" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. I fought the urge to elbow him in the side and then kiss his hurt better. I hated these new feelings and urges I felt toward him. It would have never happened if I still lived in Fresno. I hated Forks. I hated Washington. I wanted to go back to my normal life.

"By the garage is fine," I choked out. I raised my hand to wipe away the tears that were falling. I hated to get emotional, but I was suddenly homesick. I missed my friends, my old life, and the sadness hit me like a hurricane.

Cassandra pulled me out of Fresno to come here, but I wasn't mad at her. She was just trying to make a living so she could feed me and keep a roof over my head. I knew she missed her friends and everything back in Fresno. I cried softly and searched for my key. I needed to be inside my bedroom. I was dying here.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep, husky voice ask me. I shook my head no. I surprised myself by answering him honestly. I didn't think about it long as I pulled my key out. I placed it into its proper home.

With shaky hands, I turned it to let myself in. I meant to run away and hide in my closet, but two strong, warm, comforting arms stopped me from moving. I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his chest. Paul held me tighter to him and let my salty tears brushed against his scorching, bare skin.

I don't know how long we stood like that. It felt good to let it all out. The embarrassment didn't happen until after I stopped crying and yawned from my tiresome day, letting myself get comfortable in Paul's warm and inviting arms.

I gasped when I realized what I was doing. I pushed away from his rock hard body and out of his arms. He wouldn't have that. He pulled me in tighter than before and kissed my forehead. All reality went out the window when his lips pressed against my skin. I forgot where I was and why I had been crying. I was only aware of him and my heart acting wildly.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Paul in a deep, caring voice. His large hands ran up and down my back. He was still trying to comfort me. He had a sweet side to him. It was a side of him I liked. I liked it a lot.

"Yes. Thanks for letting me be a crybaby. Homesickness is a terrible illness and it acquires without notice. It is very annoying. Thanks for living through that for me. Most men wouldn't do that. Crying women scare them," I said looking down at his abdomen. It was easier to stare there than his face.

I didn't need to see the pity in his dark brown eyes. I never liked that look in people's eyes. The way they look down at you when you cry and feel pity for you. I never wanted that for myself.

Paul chuckled and his hand left my back to come under my chin. He lifted it so I was forced to look at him. His eyes held no pity but something else. If I knew any better, I would say love.

A wicked grin appeared at his tan, godlike face before he answered me. "If it was any other woman, I would have run off scared with my tail between my legs. It was you and after everything you went through today, it's cool. I don't want to see you crying in front of anyone else. Okay?"

"Okay," I said with a dizzy smile. I couldn't believe this. Paul was a gentleman in his own right. I stared at him and my stomach started to get filled with butterflies. I think I could actually like Paul. I didn't feel too much dread over that.

"Talk to me. Maybe your homesickness will be cured if you talk it out with someone. I'm someone with a good sensitive ear for listening and a good shoulder to cry on. I know you might not want to, but you might need to. Letting it just be spoken out loud could be your cure. I heard that anyway."

Paul smirked after saying that. He was trying to keep the mood light. It didn't help much, but it did help a little. Only a little. I was still feeling the effects of crying all over him because I was homesick.

This shouldn't be happening. I was angry that I was even feeling this way. I should be back in Fresno, taking classes with my friends. Not ditching school and getting saved by Paul. I was even starting to like some guy I just met. I never wanted it. I ended up letting out my anger and hurt at Paul.

"Talk about it! TALK ABOUT IT! Talk about how my whole life got screwed up because Cass got let go at her former teaching job in Fresno! Then she got a job teaching at the Reservation up here! I got uprooted and had to leave my home, my friends, my LIFE! I almost died today because I jumped off a cliff! Why did I do something that stupid? Because of some stupid dream and my desire not to go to school! I don't fit in here and I'm miserable!" I was shouting at Paul. He wasn't to blame, but he was a useful target. It was better to shout at him than accidently shouting at Cass. I didn't want that.

"Taelore! You have to know that it isn't always going to be this bad. It will get better. I will make it so," he answered. He pulled me tight against his body in a tight hug. I didn't know what it was about his words, but they brought tears to my eyes and comforted me. I stared up at him and something in my eyes caused him to do something crazy.

Because in the next moment, his mouth was pressed against my lips and the rest of world disappeared for me. My lips boiled with the heat of his lips and I began to kiss him back. It felt so normal to be kissing him and that had never happened before. My arms came up and rested on his shoulders. His grip on me tightened even more than before and I pressed up against his form. I was so cold inside and he was so warm. Our kiss deepened and my lips parted to let his tongue in.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" I flinched at the deathly familiar voice. Cassandra! This was not good.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. __I own only my original characters and the plot._

___A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter is a little shorter than last ones. I also apologize ahead of the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely in this chapter like there were in the past ones. I didn't have time to proof read my work or have someone else do so. Please enjoy and please read and review. I love reviews!_


	6. Cassandra

Chapter 6

We pulled away from each other quickly. I stared at the ground and wanted to kick myself. My cheeks flushed scarlet with my humiliation. I couldn't believe I kissed Paul. I knew him all of one day. Here I stood in front of him and Cassandra was heading straight for us.

On top of all of that, my courage flew away to the land of OZ and my tongue went to tie-tongue world. I froze and wanted to sink into the ground, disappearing like an ostrich's head. Then a burning hot hand touched my cheek and my eyes flickered up to face him.

"I'll handle this. This is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I don't regret it for one moment. That was the best kiss I have ever shared with any woman. I don't plan to give that up. So relax Taelore. I'll handle this," he said confidently. Paul gave me a breathtaking smirk and a smile found its way to my lips.

I gasped and pulled away from him. The jerk! First he saved my life, then made me food, kissed me, and caused me to melt. I didn't want any of that.

"I leave you to your fate," I muttered. I turned away from him and went to put my bike away. Cassandra stopped me and pulled me away from Paul. She was sizing him up. From the looks of it, she saw something she didn't like. I could understand that. He was half naked and moments ago kissing me.

Cassandra was an easygoing lady by nature, but when it came to men, boys, and me… she changed. She became like a mother bear protecting her cub, willing to hurt anyone who's trying to take her cub away. I always understood why. Cassandra once had abusive boyfriend and she hasn't trusted men much since. She never wanted me to ever experience what she did.

Paul stared at her with open confusion on his attractive face. It made me want to laugh because I knew what was going on in his mind. His head turned to look at me then her. He couldn't understand how a short, curvy African American could be my mother. I was tall, curvy girl with olive tan skin and big, beautiful hazel eyes. It was funny to see the look on his face. His face twisted up cutely in confusion.

Paul pointed at Cassandra and arched an eyebrow. "How are you-" I cut him off there. He didn't need to be in a bigger hole.

"I'm adopted Paul. I think you should leave now," I said with a snappy voice. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him the look of dismissal. I waved my hand to shush him away from my sights. I acted like I was turning him lose, like he was simply a pet I played with.

Acting came natural for me. I have done it most of my life especially when it came to my parents. I secretly hoped he saw through the facade and would forgive me later. His dark stare fell upon me though. He didn't see.

Paul growled lowly and sharply forced his large frame around. He meant to head for his truck and leave, but one overprotective woman had to stop him. I groaned in my frustration. Why couldn't he just leave peacefully and I would forget this all happened? God has a wicked sense of humor.

Cassandra grabbed him by the arm and forced him around. She was small, but she was mighty. "You aren't going anywhere until you explain why your tongue was halfway down my girl's throat," she said in her usual sweet voice. Her voice had some more bite in it this time.

I shivered and stared at the ground. I just hoped I wasn't blushing. My eyes shot straight up. An idea came to mind and I had the perfect words to leave Cass speechless.

Paul opened his mouth to give a remark of course. He said before he would take care of this. I wasn't going to let him. It takes two to tango and I tangoed with his tongue. God I was never going to live that down.

"My dear Cass, you know I need to practice. The boys back in Fresno had to be trained to be good kissers. We are in Forks now and they have a good bunch of guys, but the La Push boys need no training from me. I should be allowed some fun before I die an old maid," I said with all the sass and spice of a real bitch. I grinned at Paul and laughed in Cassandra's direction.

Both of them were speechless, even though Paul seemed a little smug. If he had any brain at all, he would see pass this. After all he kissed me first. That should have been his first clue.

I strolled on over to Paul and kissed him on the cheek in a playfully manner. His warm skin boiled under my lips. I pulled away quickly. "Go on along now Paul and be a good boy." Then I whispered so only he could hear, "I need to talk to you some other time about us. Please." Surprise took me when he nodded. A true grin appeared on my full lips and I marched past Cassandra to get into the house.

I thought I freed Paul from any more torture from my adoptive mother. Cassandra had her teeth into him though. I went to my room and sat on my window seat. I began to listen everything they said. Those two didn't speak softly. Cassandra yelled at him and Paul had a loud, deep voice.

"I know who you are Paul! You're Paul Layak. I have seen you with other young men your size, with your leader Sam Uley. I have seen the way people treat you. Everyone treats you boys _so_ highly. I'm not going to let any overgrown, overly praised giant hurt my Taelore! I know you will. I heard the rumors about you and your temper. Come anywhere near my girl," she shouted venomously with a finger warning him, "I'll take a baseball bat to your head!"

I gasped from my seat in shock. Cassandra was pulling out all stops. I knew which baseball bat she would use. The metal one Aerin used when he played baseball in high school.

I leaned against my only window and tried to get a better look at them. They were both storming mad and they were both being foolish. I could take care of myself just fine. I took defensive classes back in Fresno and I took combative P.E my junior year.

My thoughts were broken by Paul's voice. "I would like to see you try ma'am," he said in a tight voice. I could tell he was struggling to keep his self-control. "I would never hurt her. Taelore means everything to me now. It would pain me so much to see her hurt. I plan to protect her with my life. I'm going to be around here more and you are just going to have to deal with it. I lo- like your daughter very much and I'm not going to mess it up."

With all that, he stormed off to his truck and I watched as he drove down the street. I sat at my window seat until his truck disappeared from my sight. Actually even after it disappeared, I sat there. I heard Cassandra walk back into the house with the slam of the front door.

I sighed dreamily, thinking about what Paul said. We only meet today, but he was head over heels about me. That caused my heart to leap with joy at that thought. He was in love with me. I knew because he almost said love only moments ago.

A goofy grin appeared on my face. One of the hottest guys in Washington was in love with me. Me! Out of all people! I wasn't going to fall so easily for Paul Layak. So what if he was perfect by any girl's standards. Okay… he was perfect by my standards, even when he was angry or being cocky.

I groaned and threw myself onto my air mattress. I didn't want to be smitten with any guy here. I hated this place, but I was sure I loved Paul.

Was this love at first sight?

* * *

Paul's POV

_A/N: This is one of the few times I will ever write in Paul's POV._

I stood in front of Taelore's house in the pouring rain, in the middle of the night for only one reason. She was my imprint and I couldn't stay away for her. Out of all the guys in the pack, I imprinted. I knew that guys had bets on if this day would ever happen.

Well it did with a girl that makes my blood boil and my heart quicken. Tae and I were soul mates and fate is funny with choices of mates. We both have tempers and that's going to be fun to live with. Live I would. She was more than temper. She was strong, stubborn, funny, and so much more. I couldn't wait to get to know her better, but I felt like I have known her all my life. This imprint business is weird.

I sighed and picked up some rocks. None of them were too big or too small. They were a good size to throw at her window. I stared at the attic window. Early I saw her staring down at her mother and me from that window. I knew that it was her bedroom.

I grinned wolfishly and threw my first rock at her window. I threw more rocks till she came to her window. My grin widened even more when I saw her face. She held her index finger to her delicious, full lips for me to be quiet. I nodded. How I envied that finger then. How it was allowed to touch her lips while I had to wait.

I cursed at my thoughts. I wondered if Sam had this problem or Jared. I was too busy cursing at myself and how I was acting like be some lovesick puppy when I heard a door open as well as close. I looked at Taelore's window to see her gone.

I turned my head toward the sound of the door. There stood my lady in a pair of worn-out flannel pants and the sweatshirt I let her keep. A crooked grin appeared on my face when I saw that sight. She looked gorgeous.

I was tempted to run to her, throw her over my shoulder, and take her home to live me for the rest of our days. I didn't do that though. I simply moved to stand under a tree to get out of the rain.

Taelore came running to where I stood on. Under the tree, it was drier and she needed it. She was soaked to the bone and I could tell she was shivering by the time she reached me. I guessed it was pretty cold, but I could hardy feel it. It was one of the many positive traits of being a werewolf, being hotter than hell.

It pained me to see her so cold. I opened my arms wide to welcome her in and get warm. She went to my open arms with any doubt or lingering to think. I grinned and wrapped her up tightly in my warm embrace. Taelore would be warm any minute now.

I sighed happily. This was so worth the missed sleep I could be enjoying if I wasn't here, but I wanted to be here with Tae. She was worth every minute of my time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a muffed voice. It tickled when she spoke against my skin. I fought back laughter and let her breaths tickle my torso. Then I could have sworn I heard and felt her inhaling my scent. That was a first. It was a little funny, but it meant she liked the way I smelled.

"You wanted to talk to me later about us. So here I am. This is my later," I answered. It was the first thing I could think of. It sounded good enough and couldn't be seen as an excuse. She did ask to talk about us. I chuckled deeply and pulled her in closer, rubbing my hands along her back.

Taelore gasped. "Are you crazy?" she yelled. She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I laughed as she continued to try. She stopped when she grew tired of it, which wasn't long. "Cassandra sleeps on the ground floor. She went into the garage and took Aerin's old baseball bat, then took it to bed. She meant her threat Paul!"

I looked down at her upset face with her pouty lips. There was worry in her eyes. She cared about my skull being smashed by her mother. I couldn't stop myself at this point. I leaned down and pulled her close, kissing her desperately. My russet lips pressed against her scarlet lips with all the burning desire I held.

I needed her so dearly. I would be lost without her. The kiss only got better when she kissed me back. My lips got lost in hers and it wasn't long before her lips parted. I took advance and began to explore her mouth with my tongue. She did the same and I never had a girl respond to my kisses like Taelore. It was amazing and it was hard to stop. I broke away from our kiss slowly, showing her I didn't want to.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said in earnest. It was time I told her what I was and explained everything.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. I own Taelore, Cassandra, and Aerin along a few others.  
_

_A/N: I'm sorry, but I feel this is one of the crappiest chapter I have ever written. I also apologize ahead of the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely in this chapter like there were in the past ones. I didn't have time to proof read my work or have someone else do so. I know I should, but I don't. I apologize if some parts are confusing. One day I will proread all chapters and edit them. Please enjoy and please read and review. I love reviews!_


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7

Paul asked me if I knew anything about the Quileute legends. I told him I knew none of the legends, but I had a feeling he was going to tell them. He did. He told me everything about Quileute lore. How they believed that they descended from wolves. It all sounded wonderful and exciting. Paul told me about men turning into wolves and the Cold Ones.

This was great that he told me the legends, but this was not how I wanted to spend my time with him. The rain had stopped and we were standing outside by ourselves. Cassandra slept soundly into the house and this moment could be the most romantic moment in all of history. Paul was telling me stories about werewolves and vampires instead.

"Paul, why are you telling me this?" I asked in curious need. I leaned into his warm embrace, needing his heat. I stopped shivering a while ago, but it was still cold out. I wasn't use to this weather. Fresno never got this cold. With Paul, I never felt a cold breeze or anything. He was personal space heater. I loved it.

"I'm telling you this Taelore because, well, um… I'm a werewolf. I'm a werewolf darling," answered Paul quietly. He turned shy on me. I looked up at his face to see if he was serious. Werewolves were just stories. I gasped. He had an extremely serious face. He had to be teasing me.

"You can't be serious. I have secretly wished for a werewolf boyfriend in the past. But Paul, be serious! Legends are wonderful, but they are legends. They are myths. They aren't true. No matter how much I wish them to be true." I couldn't believe I told him the secret of being sweet on werewolves. I have read books and seen movies that starred werewolves. They are hunks and wolves are beautiful creatures.

Paul frowned at me. My heart ached at seeing his frown. I hated to see his handsome face so down. "You don't believe me." His face got really sad. Suddenly he got a determined look in his dark eyes. "I'll prove it to you!" he declared firmly. He pulled me in close and lifted me up into his arms. He pressed his lips firmly to mine and I melted.

My arms wrapped around his neck because I could reach his neck to do so this time. I kissed him back, forgetting everything. I was so aware of him. Where his hands were, where his body touched mine, where his mouth was. His lips graced the corner of my lips and I shivered in delight. Then Paul set me down on the ground.

"Paul-" He placed his index finger against my lips.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't be scared when you see me again." Just like that, he was gone. Into the forest he went, leaving me alone to get cold.

I sighed and crossed my arms. It began to get too cold to do that, so I began to rub my arms trying to get warm. I was starting to get bored. I wanted to go inside where it was warm. This sudden change from hot to cold confused my body. Usually I would faint. Not this time. I hoped not this time.

A silver wolf appeared out of the forest and I fought back a scream. It was a wolf, but it wasn't as well. It was huge! It was bigger than any horse I have ever seen. The wolf looked fierce and strong. It was handsome but dangerous.

This would a good time to faint. I would play death that way. It might leave me alone. I didn't know why I was overreacting. I wasn't that scared. The wolf seemed too familiar for that, but my mind was practical. It was dangerous and could hurt me.

"Stay wolfie! Stay there and be a good wolfie!" I shouted at it. Afterward I realized how stupid I sounded. It noticed as well. It tilted its head to the side and then left out an odd bark. It hit me. The wolf was laughing at me. I gasped. My stare turned deadly. "How dare you laugh at me, you beast?" I hit myself on the forehead. What was I doing? A wolf couldn't understand me like a human. I froze… unless the wolf was a werewolf.

"Paul! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" I felt myself began to sway. This was too much. It was 'a dream comes true' but too mythological to be true. I just wasn't that lucky. Not especially these days. My life got turned upside down lately and werewolf boyfriends didn't happen. Not for me. It shocked me to the core. I knew what was going to happen next. My vision began to blur and my legs became weak. Darkness consumed my world.

* * *

My eyes slowly flickered and I found me in my attic bedroom. I smiled and laughed softly at myself. It had been all a dream. It was a nice but weird dream. I could almost feel his always-feverish skin against mine.

I turned over to switch sides. Only I discovered something firm and sizzling heat. My hazel eyes opened wide and I stared at a bare, toned chest. "Paul!" I shouted, starting to breathe unevenly.

His dark eyes found mine and he smiled widely at me. "You fainted. I carried you back to your bedroom. You didn't want to let go of me so I stayed. Don't worry about Cassandra. I didn't wake her and she has left for the day already. You woke up for awhile after you fainted, but you fell asleep soon afterward. You were kinda out of it," explained Paul in a sleepy voice. His strong arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in closer.

"You're a werewolf. A big, silver wolf. It's… um… That's different. I guess you don't need a full moon to go all wolf on me." Paul nodded and I sighed, curling up against him. "I'm sorry I fainted on you. It's just that you're a mythical creature. It's a bit of a shock for anyone, but I couldn't be happier. How did I get you then? I know you love me. I don't get how though. We just met yesterday."

"Because you're my imprint."

"I'm your what?" I asked more curious than before. I arched an eyebrow at him. He seemed to find this amusing or something because his face got this smug look. His eyes seemed to say something else. Something I have always wanted to feel secretly toward a man. Love. True love.

I smiled and couldn't control myself. I pretty much jumped him. I took him to the ground. It wasn't far to go of course. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged my body close to his. "I'm your true love. That's so sweet and romantic."

Paul laughed in his booming deep voice. "You could say that. It's more of a werewolf trait. It's more like you're imprinted on my soul. Like I was meant for you," he answered with a wolfish grin. His warm, brawny arms wrapped around me. His eyes closed and he rested his head against my wooden floor.

This was what I wanted. His grip was so strong on me. I thought that he might never let me go. It was more like he might never let me go because he fell asleep and I wasn't strong enough to break his hold. For the first time since I came to Forks, I wasn't miserable and it was nice.

I sighed and stared at him. His wolfish grin was gone and his expression was peaceful and youthful. Paul almost appeared my age, but I knew better than that. There wasn't anyway he was. I gasped when it hit me. I didn't even know his age. I didn't even know anything about him. This was all foolishness, but it was fantastic foolishness.

God I sounded like the Doctor from the sci-fi show Doctor Who. Fantastic! I smiled and decided to let Paul sleep. I wondered if he got any last night. I hoped he didn't spend the rest of night watching over me. Guys only did that in the movies.

I yawned and looked for my alarm clock. It read 7:37am. It was that early in the morning! It was Saturday. The day made for sleeping in. My head came to rest against Paul's chest and my eyes closed before I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke some time later. Happily I wasn't alone for I was still in the warm arms of Paul. I had a feeling he woke before I did and watched me as I slept. It didn't really creep me out. As far as I knew, I didn't have an embarrassing sleep habits. Aerin was the one with the odd sleep habits. I remembered the times listening to him talk in his sleep. One time I held a conversation with him while he slept.

"What time is it?" I asked. I didn't bother to look at my clock. My eyes were hardly open at the moment. They were open enough to see my silver wolf. Who needs a white knight when you have a silver wolf? I smiled widely and I saw his eyebrow arch.

"It's almost noon. We should get up and eat something. I hope you have enough food." Paul laughed at a joke I didn't get. What was so funny? It was annoying not to know. I sighed.

"Could you let go so I could get dressed? I'm not going to have lunch like this."

"Why not?" It was such a guy question. I rolled my eyes and poked him to let go. He didn't seem to even feel me poking him. It wasn't fair that he was so strong.

"Because I'm girl and I want to get dress for the day. I can't go around like you in just a pair of jeans or sweat bottoms," I answered obliviously. It seemed that Paul was like any other guy in that way. No sense in girl's fashion or reason… at least my fashion or reason.

Paul sighed. "Fine then. I'll let go of you. For now at least." His arms released me and I stood up, heading for my dresser. I pulled my clothes for the day and began to undress. I removed Paul's sweatshirt and started to remove my tank when I remembered. Turning sharply, I glared at him. "Paul! I'm changing! Get out of here!"

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen already," he said with a deep laugh. He stood up from the ground and came toward me. I frowned, crossing my arms against my chest. Okay so he saw my breasts that day at the beach, but he wasn't going to see them again for a long time. Of course my tank top didn't help my case. It was tight fitted, thin, and white which made it incredibly see through.

"I'm warning you. I'm not a morning person. Don't mess with me." The firmness in my voice became weak as he stepped in front of me. His hands came to rest on my hips, sending bolts of heat through my body.

I stared up at his face. I studied his handsome features. His strong square jaw, his slightly high cheekbones, his straight perfect set nose, his full tan lips, and his intense dark eyes were so hypnotizing. Curse him!

"I want to though. It's so much fun," he said with a pout. I could tell he was fighting a smirk. Honestly, I tried to frown and be mad at him. Even when he started to lift my tank up, my temper was chilled by his auburn stare.

In the past if a guy tried to undress me or even touch me, I kicked him where it counts. At the moment, my legs couldn't even move. Paul was totally enjoying this. I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes and the smirk finally appeared.

His hands climbed up my sides and so did my shirt. If he continued like this, my top would be gone and we would be off down a road I wasn't ready for. This was happening way too fast. His touch felt wonderful and warm. Only Paul could make me feel this way. This was like a scene in one of my romance novels.

I began to lean in closer, my lips eager to feel his skin. He met me half way, staring deep into my eyes. Then it was bare skin against bare skin, chest against chest. My mouth moved in to kiss his neck. Paul pressed me against my dresser and took matters into his own hands. Our bodies were crushed together and his mouth caused my skin to crawl as well as my sense to return.

"Paul! Stop this. I mean it!" I shouted sharply. My shouts held little power when a small moan escaped my lips. If only he would stop kissing my neck like that. Why did he have to make my heart race and my fingers ache to touch him? He chuckled profoundly, tickling my skin as he did. "Please." I was softer this time.

"It's been fun messing with you. It might have almost back fired on me though," responded Paul in a shaky voice. His breathing was slightly heavy and his forehead rested against my shoulder. Oh my God! I was just as irresistible to him as he was to me. He was checking his self-control. He nearly did this without it being a tease anymore.

My self-control almost went out the window along other things. We were going to get to know each other better before this happened again. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through his thick black hair. I smiled when I heard him groan.

"Can I get dressed now?" I asked in the sweetest voice. I stopped running my fingers through his hair and stayed still. We were going to behave now. Plus I was starting to get hungry. I was ready to have lunch and be dressed as well as have a table between him and me.

Paul laughed hearty. He nodded his head against my shoulder, causing me to giggle. He stood straight and let me go, taking a step back. He grinned and I thought I would swoon. I took a moment to get myself together. "How about we go to La Push for lunch? Emily is making lunch for the pack right now I bet. Plus with the pack around, I'm less likely to grope you."

I smiled. "That's a good idea. Now leave so I can get dressed. For real, I mean it this time." I noticed then that he wasn't staring at my face anymore. I gasped and covered my breasts with my arms. How did he get my tank off without me knowing? A wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Paul!"

"Don't be mad Taelore. It leaves me something to think about while I wait for you." I reached for the nearest object to throw at him, which happened to be a large metal ball. I picked it up and hurled it at him. To my sadness and happiness, he caught it with no harm done to him. He roared in booming laughter and left my room.

I sighed and began to dress. I removed my pajamas and started to change into a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a jean vest, and a zip up jacket. I was going for as many layers as I could get. It hit me suddenly. I was going to meet the pack for lunch. Pack meant a pack of werewolves! What am I to do? I thought.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot.  
_

_A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter took forever to write. I remembered in the last chapter I gave Paul a last name. I don't know his last name so I gave him one. I couldn't find his last name in the books or anywhere._

_I also apologize ahead of the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely in this chapter like there were in the past ones. I didn't have time to proof read my work or have someone else do so. I know I should, but I don't. I apologize if some parts are confusing. One day I will proread all chapters and edit them. Please enjoy and please read and review. I would love more reviews._

_Attention: Aerin will be appearing in future chapters very soon. A reader asked for it and I thought it was a good idea._


	8. Oh Bloodsuckers!

Chapter 8

Arriving at the reservation, it wasn't the usual coming and going that I experienced before. I was nervous and rightly so. I wasn't just meeting the pack. Paul was taking me to the house of the Alpha male. I understood that title. Sam was the top dog. He was the commander and chief. His word was law. That was nervous wrecking to think about. I felt like I was the German invading France in WWII.

"Taelore, you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you," said Paul with a little wicked smirk on his lips. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly and slowly. Of course I melted like ice cream on a hot summer day. It was a good thing he was carrying me in his strong arms already. He ran to La Push on foot with me in his arms. It was a lot faster than my bike. Werewolves were fascinating creatures. Actually just Paul was because he was the only werewolf I knew. Not for long.

"I know that. I feel like I'm the outsider. I don't belong here. I'm not Quileute or anything like that. The pack isn't going to like me Paul." This was so odd. I never cared before if anyone liked me. I knew the pack was family to Paul and I didn't want his family to hate me. I wanted them to like me or it would just be awkward.

Paul stared at me with wide eyes and set me down on the ground. He pulled me into a strong hug. My legs went weak and I got a goofy grin on my face. "No one's going to hate my girlfriend. I won't let them. Plus they will be in too much shock that I imprinted. No one thought it would happen. I didn't think it would happen." His smile took my breath away. Then I realized he said girlfriend.

"So I'm your girlfriend? I don't remember you asking me out," I said smartly. A smirk played on my lips. Paul, my boyfriend. That could make any girl giddy. Paul was after all quite a catch. I had to hide it till he said something. I was jumping with joy inside though.

"Well in that case, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" We both laughed and he swept me off my feet. So much had changed in my life in the last 24 hours. My eyes widen as we started to head toward a nice little house. Sam and Emily's place. I was sure I lost my appetite because I was so nervous. This was it. My stomach growled without my consent and I sighed. "I guess I'm hungry after all. Let's go and you can put me down."

Paul set me down and held my hand tightly in his warm palm. He took the first step toward the house. I had to almost run to keep up with him. It was going to be an exercise to keep in step with his long werewolf strides. I needed to stay in shape anyway.

I was almost to busy trying to keep in stride with his steps when I noticed we entered the house and were heading toward the kitchen. I noticed that it was pretty quiet for a place supposedly filled with a pack of werewolves. Then a little boy came running toward us and yelling Paul's name. I jumped behind Paul and hid. Hiding and disappearing was easy with a werewolf in front of you.

"Hey Jackson. Where's everyone? I thought the pack would be here. It is lunchtime," he said as he picked up the boy. The boy couldn't more than five and was pretty cute. I smiled at him when he saw me over Paul's shoulder.

"Momma sent them away so she could finish cooking. They were drooling all over the chow. Eck!" answered Jackson in a young, high pitch voice. It was so adorable. I stopped hiding behind Paul and came to his side. Jackson's eyes followed me the whole time. "Who's she?"

Before Paul could answer, a woman's voice came from the other room, the kitchen I was guessing. I couldn't see her and I doubt she could see us. "Paul, is that you? I need your help in here. I can't reach the bowl I need for the salad. You will have to grab it for me," the woman said. She had to be Emily. That meant Jackson was her son. Awe!

"Coming Emily," answered Paul. A smirk played on his lips and I didn't want to know what he was thinking. It was probably a thought that would give poor Emily a heart attack. Men. Together we went into the kitchen. In a way, we went together.

I hid behind Paul again, but Jackson was drawing attention toward me. Cute kid, bad timing. Hopefully Emily wouldn't notice. I so wasn't ready. I could handle adorable little boys, not meeting the Alpha's wife.

"Jackson, are you going to help Paul get the bowl?" Her voice was so sweet and motherly. I bet she was smiling. I turned around and had my back against Paul's. I could still feel the little boy's eyes on me and felt my 'supposed' soul mate holding back his laughter. Jerk.

"No. I'm going to talk to the pretty lady," replied Jackson. I turned around and saw the cute little smile on his face. I couldn't be mad at that little boy. I sighed and poked my head out behind Paul.

"Hi Emily."

"Paul, who is this? Never mind you won't tell me. Get me the bowl off top of the refrigerator. Make the salad while you're at it. I want to get to know my guest. Soon she's going to surround by a group of large cavemen," said Emily with laugh. Then she turned completely around and I saw the other side of her face.

I had been shy and afraid before when I saw her unbelievable breathtaking looks. Now I saw the other half of her face. I gasped. I couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction. I was shocked to see her scarred face. Emily had my awe and respect. It seemed she had survived a bear attack. I knew she was brave before to deal with a pack of werewolves, but this was different. She was still beautiful even with the scars.

Paul whispered to me, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you." I smiled and turned up to see his face. There was a sadness and guilt in his eyes. It confused me, but I shook my head sweetly at him. That act softened his face a little.

"Yes you should have warned me," I said loud enough for Emily to hear, "that I would have to stand before the most beautiful woman in La Push. I have enough low self-esteem as it is. God! Paul I thought you cared about my feelings. Go make the best damn salad to make it up to me. Go!" I tried to be serious at the end. My smile before turned into frown and I crossed my arms against my chest. I looked like I was really mad at him and hurt that he thought so little for my feelings. Emily was beautiful. I did have to check my self-esteem levels around her. She had such beautiful hair and skin. I sighed heavily.

I watched Paul's face became more crest fallen than before. Oh my God! He believed me. He even began to walk back toward me. Poor Jackson couldn't tell what the Hades was going on. This caused me to laugh so hard. Emily followed my example and then Paul realized that I wasn't really emotionally wounded.

"It's okay Paul. The salad is waiting to be made and the lasagna has about ten more minutes. Enough for me and, um…" She looked at me if waiting for a name. I smacked on the head. Of course she waited for a name. She was waiting for me to say it.

"Taelore DeWolf."

"Oh, Miss Cassandra's adopted daughter. It's nice to meet you, but how in the world did you meet up with Paul? I mean he has never even show the slightest interest in the girls around La Push, but here he goes and brings you to my little house. It has to be quite a story. Are you his girlfriend?" Emily asked. Somehow we managed to walk out of the kitchen and were sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Actually I'm his imprint," I said frankly. I knew that she was Sam's imprint. Paul explained it all to me. At least he used their story as an example of imprinting. I knew she would understand. It would at least explain why I was here. She just said that Paul didn't bring a lot of girls around. It was kind of nice to learn that little bit.

Her eyes went wide and faced the kitchen then backed to me. They stayed like that and I could tell she was in shock. "Pa- Pau- Paul… im- impr- imprinted!" She stammered the words out in a high pinched voice. I sighed. That was what I thought would happen. Shock. He said earlier that everyone would be shocked or something. I thought he was joking. Was it really that hard to believe that Paul imprinted? Maybe it was me and it was shocking that a girl like me ended up with Paul.

"Oh Bloodsuckers!" I heard Jackson's voice from the other room.

What? Isn't it 'Oh Rats'?

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter took forever to write and that it's so short. I have been so busy in this last month or so. Well especially this last week. Sorry my fans, but finally here is the chapter._

_I also apologize ahead of the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely in this chapter like there were in the past ones. I didn't have time to proof read my work or have someone else do so. I know I should, but I don't. I apologize if some parts are confusing. One day I will proread all chapters and edit them. Please enjoy and please read and review. I would love more reviews._


	9. Author's Note

" **BIG AND SAD NEWS** -June 8, 2008- My laptop is dying. I'm sweeping at the thought of losing my beloved Roxy. She has been so good to me for the past six human years and the last 90 laptop years. Even at the end, she's trying to hold on a little longer for me. I'm in the process of moving documents from her to a flash drive. So that means my stories that I have been working so hard on might be put on hold till I can get a new laptop. I'm 400 dollars and a pro's opinion away from the goal. So be strong my readers. I'll try to update as soon as possible."

The above is of course in my profile. I'm always updating my profile with story ideas and such. I have a lot to say most of the time. I like to fit all my readers in on the little and big things going on in my writing. I'm so sorry about the slowness of my work lately. It's been crazy and busy. Now this. Forgive me my beloved readers. I'll do my best not to let you down.


	10. The Truth is Out

Chapter 9

Paul came running into the room with little Jackson still hanging on him. It was adorable to see the relationship between the two. I could already see Jackson years from now. He would be like my Paul. Of course that was not the issue at hand. I stared at Paul towering at the doorway. My eyes were on him but his eyes were on Emily. I didn't understand the emotions I was seeing in them… panic, love, hope, and maybe even anger.

"Paul-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by many sounds.

"Em-" A growl began and was followed by a crash of many more voices and bodies.

"There's my boy!"

"Dad!"

"Is lunch ready for us?"

"Who's the babe?"

"I'm starving!"

"She's taken."

"Lunch is almost done."

"How has your day been?"

"All is good in the world or woods." Deep laughter followed that.

I stared wide-eyed at the group that came in. They were all giants like Paul. They were all male and the room felt very small with them in it. I was glad to be on the couch. I felt overwhelmed. Emily left me to go over to the second tallest giant in the room.

I wasn't left alone for long. I joined by a shirtless, muscular guy that looked like Paul's twin but his hair was slightly lighter and his eyes were a light brown. Plus Paul had something about him. He was one of a kind. This guy was a lot different from Paul on a elemental level.

"Hello. I'm Embry and I'm going to woo you today. Before you leave this house, you'll be mine," he said in the cockiest voice. I couldn't stop myself. I laughed so hard that tears filled my eyes. It wasn't just his voice. It was his body language as well. He sat down on the couch like he owned it and placed his strong arm on the back of the couch. Embry was leading in close to my face when he was suddenly gone before I could do anything.

"She's mine," said Paul. His voice held fierce possessiveness. I smiled up at him and watched him take Embry's seat. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

My arms went to wrap around his neck and got comfortable in his lap. It wasn't hard. Sure, he was all hard muscle but he was so warm. He was just like an oversized beanbag. Nice and cozy. I freely gave him a kiss on the lips for it. It was just a small little peck. With that bold move though, all attention in the room turned to us.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group and all eyes were on us. I leaned into Paul. I was beginning to feel a little awkward. I didn't like having all the attention on me. I wasn't into the spotlight thing. I was far from shy, but this was uncomfortable. I already had enough issues. Paul sensed this and held me tighter. He kissed my temple, causing me to giggle. That broke the silence.

"Oh my gosh. Paul got a girl!" someone shouted. I bit my bottom lip to stop a grin from spending on my face. It was funny but I couldn't picture Paul having girl problems. He was a bronze god. He could be one of his own Native American gods. What girl would pass up on a god? Maybe if you were Hades or a god like him. Still even Hades could get a girl in these days and times.

Emily's chuckle came over the whispers and chatter that followed that 'Paul got a girl' statement. "She's not just a girl. Taelore is his imprint." As soon as she said it, she covered her mouth with her hands. She looked at us and her face said everything. She felt guilty for letting that fact slip.

I didn't care if the pack knew, but I got an extremely strong feeling that Paul wanted to tell them in his own time. Maybe never or at least tell them himself. It was turning out to be more stressful for more than just me. It just figured. It was the story of my life. Nothing was ever easy.

"No way!"

"Paul didn't get just a girl but an imprint!"

"I'm surprised he didn't kill me when I hit on her."

"It could still happen, Idiot! He might just be waiting to kill you later."

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the pack!"

"When did this happen Paul?"

"Did you say Taelore? Like Miss Davenport's kid?"

"Hell must have frozen over for this to happen."

Paul's body became to shake with his anger. I gently patted the arms that shook my whole body. A headache was coming with all that shaking. It was like one of those vibrating armchairs that you could stop in the stores. I smiled at hearing him groan and stop moving like a sonic powered toothbrush.

"I'm hungry. I promised Taelore lunch and I'm going to give it to her. It should be done by now," said Paul. He stood up from the couch and set me down on my feet. His large hand wrapped around my smaller hand. Chills ran down my spine and leaned to my walking sun. He was so warm and I loved it as I wrapped my other arm around his. Together we walked back into the kitchen. Everyone else followed afterward.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I wrote this chapter finally. It's been awhile and I know my readers that you have waiting patiently. I don't know about this chapter it is because since Breaking Dawn it killed this story a bit for me. If you have read Breaking Dawn, you would understand. Maybe. I don't know if I'm going to complete this story or not. Tell me if I should continue or not._


	11. Afterward

Chapter 10

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I leaned my head against the headrest of Paul's truck. I asked him if we could ride in a car because I wasn't sure if my stomach could manage him running and carrying me. I sighed again as I thought about lunch that day. My eyes opened slowly. I turned to look at Paul. It was like looking at a god of ancient myths or maybe one of those great heroes of legend.

My mind began to picture him dressed in animal skins. Partly dressed in animal skins. At least the lower half of him was. It was almost like a cover of a cheesy romance novel, but Paul would out sex them all. My eyes widened and a small gasp escaped my lips. I can't believe I just thought that.

Paul's head turned then and a smirk fell across his full lips. I felt my cheeks burning and my hands came to cover them. That caused my werewolf to let a loud and rumbling laugh. "What has you blushing, love?" he asked. His eyes went back to the road ahead. Thank God!

"Nothing of importance." I bit my lower lip then let go of it. "Just thinking about lunch. Let's not do again any time soon. I don't like fighting for a bite to eat. Plus I could do without the noise. I'm not used to it. It has always been Aerin, Cass, and me. Now it's just me and Cass." I looked out the window at the rain. I was still pretty misery about having to move here. Forks was getting better with each passing moment though. I could live with the rain.

Paul grabbed my hand and the warmth of his skin was… overheating. I loved it even if I feel like I should dump him in a large tub of ice water. I wondered how I was ever going to know if he was ever sick. I doubt he could get sick. I squeezed his hand as tight as I was able. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze in return.

"You have me now Taelore. I'm not going anywhere that isn't with you. Promise." His voice was so rough with emotion as he said the most romantic words in the world. He meant me. He wasn't going to leave. He wasn't going to die like my parents. Werewolves lived forever, didn't they? Paul was mine till the end.

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Paul, pull over," I said, trying to hide my joy. My tone was empty of any feeling. Inside I was bursting with so many feelings. I always have had a barrier around my heart. It was built when I was seven and it was starting to crumble a little. I was always afraid of people leaving me, afraid to trust. Life taught me that. It started with my parents and little tragedies happened to me since then.

I was ready to jump him, but it wasn't smart to do that while he was driving. He made a promise that touched my wounded heart. I was moved by his words and feelings I heard in them. I could possibly trust Paul to keep his promise. There was only one person I trusted completely and believed in his promises. That was Aerin. Paul could be the second.

"Why?" he asked. His face had the most puzzled expression on his handsome face. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I sat on my hands to keep myself from grabbing him. I wanted to kiss him and hold onto him forever. Call me a romantic. I was always secretly one. Hence the romance novels I read.

"Just do it." I smiled sweetly at him. "Please." I wondered why guys were so slow on the up take. Obey and get reward. It was that simple. I was relieved when he pulled over the nearest shoulder of the road. I couldn't contain myself… well my body any longer.

I pounced him.

I threw my arms around his neck and managed to land in his lap. Of course the force even knocked the wind out of Paul a little bit. I was sure parts of his anatomy were not thanking me. His lips were thanking me hell of a lot. My mouth locked onto his. I kissed him in wanton abandonment. He responded likewise. His arms wrapped around me and tucked me against his chest. My fingers buried themselves in his hair and kneaded into his scalp.

Paul growled. His hands slipped under my shirt and the heat of his palms against my bare skin snapped me back to reality. It was suppose to be a short kiss of thanks. Hormones so took things out of control. I welcomed the chaos. It was refreshing because the rest of my life till this point had been so dull and slightly tragic. I had even realized that.

I dragged my lips away from Paul's. It was hard because every time I pulled away, he followed with his mouth. His hands weren't helping. They moved in circles along my back and held me where I was. I finally bit his lip hard and that did it. He jerked back and stared at me with wide eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Paul nearly shouted at me. His eyes were clouded with passion and his lips parted with heavy breath. He seemed like he was ready to jump out of his skin and into mine. My own breath was shaky and it was hard not to lead into his strong body. Seeing him so rattled, it made me want to kiss him again.

I sighed and removed my fingers from his hair. "Becauseweareinyourtruck andIneedtogethometoCass andhormones andfeelingsandthankyou," I said in a rush. It was pretty sure none of that made any sense, but it didn't matter at the moment. I was still high on his words and kisses. I managed to crawl out of his lap and into my seat. It was harder the second time around.

Paul arched a brow and laughed himself out of his upset. "Now what was that? I didn't catch that," he replied as he started up the engine. He didn't get on the road though. He was waiting on me. Of course he wanted some explanation.

Curses! I turned my body completely toward the window. It was a little awkward, but I could feel the smug, cocky smirk on his face. The same face I was sucking lips with just a moment ago. Stupid hormones, stupid Paul, and stupid imprinting! I hardly had any control over my actions.

Everything was going too quickly. I wanted my old reasons for being misery. Now I was misery because Paul turned me into a crazy, sexually frustrated teenager with no self-control. I was all about control. I didn't like to give up control. Paul was causing me to lose control. Not good.

"Shut up and drive. I'm mad now and I would like to be mad in silence," I answered briskly. I crossed my arms across my chest. I focused my temper on the rain. It was pouring down hard and sounding loudly on the roof. I always liked the resonance of it hitting the car. I actually loved driving in the rain. It's beautiful and calming. It was having a calm effect on me.

During my cool down, Paul returned to just driving me home. It wasn't a long drive. Forks wasn't far from La Push, but this drive seemed to be taking a long time. It took me awhile to realize that my boyfriend was stalling. He didn't want me to leave yet.

It was kinda sweet. If I had been in a better mood, I would have appreciated it. The sad part in all that was that my better mood wasn't more than five minutes ago. I wasn't normally this moody, but my emotions were on borderline out of control. That was a new one for me.

"Paul," I sighed. I didn't want to leave his company either, but I was sure that Cass was home by now. Oh my God! She's going to kill Paul. I forgot that she has threatened him. It was going to get ugly. On top of everything I was going through, I had to deal with that.

"Tae." He mocked by coping my sigh. I could see the corner of his lips turn up. He was loving this. I couldn't believe it. It was also so male of him. He so wanted to get me in trouble or change my mind about going home to Cass and go home with him. Yeah that would go real well with Cass. Not only would she kill him, she would kill me too. I was too young to die. I wanted to live life.

I turned to glare at him. "I need to get home now. Before Cassandra kills you, then kills me. Sorry if I don't want to explain to the cops why Cass killed you. That would be kinda interesting," I grumbled. I haven't met Chief Swam and I didn't want to meet him any time soon. I didn't need my guardian arrested for murder. That so wouldn't help me in life.

After I said my piece, Paul laughed at me. I stared at him in shock. I knew that Cass would kill him. Maybe not kill him but go crazy on him with a metal baseball bat. That could still get her arrested. I loved her for it anyway. I didn't respond to Paul's reaction. He laughed at me!

"Taelore, my sweet Taelore. It's pretty hard to do harm to me. I'm not a mere human. I can handle what your mother dishes out. My hide is pretty tough. It's all part of the werewolf packet," he answered before returning to actual driving.

Humph. Arrogant much? Now I was reminded some of the flaws I didn't like about him when I met him yesterday. This relationship was going way fast. I felt that Paul wouldn't slow down any time soon. He liked me more than he led on. The imprinting problem was confusing. There was the issue of my adoptive mother too. I had an idea to deal with all.

"It's your funeral. Take me home. If you survive Cass, don't come by for a while. I have realized that we are happening fairly fast. I need some time and it will help with Cass if she doesn't see you for a while. I don't want to be known at school as the girl with the guardian that shots her boyfriend weekly," I said slightly monotone. I didn't face him and stared at the rain pouring down. I wasn't brave enough to look at him. I wasn't brave enough at the moment to let myself feel what I might be feeling about him.

There was silence. Paul didn't say a word after. I was more than surprised. I didn't show it. Then I saw why he didn't speak. We were at the house that was now home. I saw Cassandra's new truck. Wait a minute… there was another vehicle in the driveway. Cass and I didn't know anyone well enough for a visit. Who could it be?

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I would like to thank all the readers that encouraged me to continue my story. It means a lot to me. I am still writing this story and working on my other ones. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. College is keeping me busy and the site was acting up. I had this chapter ready for days but couldn't log in to post it. Anyway read and review please. I hope you like it._


	12. Family

Chapter 11

Paul parked his truck on the curb of sorts. We didn't really have a curb. It was proof that the house out in the nowhere or this was one really small town. It was surely a little of both. I stared at the vehicle and jumped out of the truck to get a closer look. I didn't get farther than a few steps when Paul stopped me.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed. I turned around to face him. It was more of a glare and I held my ground with hands on hips. It wasn't too hard since his hand was only on my upper arm. The hard part was looking him in the eye as I glared at him. He was just so freaking tall. Plus the little coward in the back of my mind didn't want to.

Paul held back the smirk I knew he wanted to grin. I watched as the corner of his lips twitched. That pissed me off. I decided then that I hated him and my recent actions to him were just hormones. I felt no true feelings toward him what so ever. I do not love Paul Layak. This was not one of those love-at-first-sight kinds of things. Whatever happened with my heart earlier was just because I was more emotional today. It had to be precursors to that time of the month.

"Oh Tae, don't look so disgruntled with me. It's cute and all. I'm stopping you because they are coming out any moment now." He did decide then to smirk and I wanted to do was smack that smirk off his face.

I growled at him. "Let go of me Paul." I didn't want him touching me. I couldn't think straight when he did. My anger was helping me now so my affliction wouldn't get the best of me. I never thought I would be thankful for my temper.

He didn't let go but actually leaned forward. His warm mouth hovered near my ear. "I'm never going to let you go. You'll give your space, but I'm never going to let you go. You're mine and my life is yours." Paul pulled back and let go of my arm. He started back toward his truck, leaving me blinking after him.

I was taken back by his words. That was heavy and not careless words given. What a moment to say that. The moment only lasted a second because I heard a voice and nickname that only one person called me. I snapped my body around and screamed with glee.

"Aerin!" I shouted. I went running and threw myself in my big brother's arms. I hugged him so tightly. I was sure I was pushing the air out of his lungs. Aerin didn't mind and laughed instead. He was my big brother after all. He loved me no matter what.

He hugged me back nearly as tight. "Folklore! It's so good to you. How is my little sister doing in this God forsaken town? Miserable. You should have come and live with me in San Francisco. I bet you're enjoying the rain though. You always were a rain freak," Aerin said. He chuckled with a pat on my head. He let go of me and gave me his cheeky grin.

I pushed him back and poked hard in the chest. He rubbed the area and gave me a wounded look. I grinned with triumph. "Aerin you can be so mean. You better behave or I'll beat you up. I promise I will. I'm not little anymore. For that same reason, I could never live with you in San Fran. You're too much of a bully, big brother." I got into a boxing position and punched the air a few times. He pretended to look terrify.

The moment was ruined when Cass came out. Aerin and I were having a good, playful reunion. I had gotten so wrapped up in seeing my brother again. I forgot all about Paul and figured he left. Oh no. That would be too easy. Cassandra came out and at first she was happy to see Aerin and me together. Then she saw Paul leaning against his truck.

"WHAT THE HELL HE IS DOING HERE?" Cass shouted her question. I flinched and saw my brother do the same. He turned to see whom our adoptive mother was talking about. I turned to look at her. She was scary and ready to do battle. I groaned. She really was a pleasant and kind woman. She just got a bit protective around members of the male species and me.

"He's just leaving. He was only giving me a ride back from the reservation, Mama Cassandra," I answered. There was a pled in my voice. I could see that I had softened her anger when I called her Mama Cassandra. She would never admit it, but she always caved to the name because she never could have kids. I was her daughter and more so when I called her Mama. It made it more real. She was my second mother after all.

Of course Aerin had to choose that moment to ask the worst question. "Is this guy your boyfriend?" he asked. His hazel eyes narrowed on Paul. He was just as protective over me as Cass when it came guys. They were always protective of me, but they became overprotective with guys. Actually Aerin was always overprotective with me in general. I sucked to be the little sister at times.

"NO!"

"Yes."

I turned to glare at Paul. He was walking toward me. He looked like he wanted to take on my family on as if it was some war. My brother had a similar look about him. There wasn't some war about to happen. Though I could just see Paul and Aerin taking swings. Aerin was tall and strong. He could hold his ground against any normal human, but Paul would beat my brother up to a bloody pulp. I gasped over the image.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" I exclaimed in a huff. Both Paul and Aerin turned to look at me concerned. I hated fighting and the whole male bravo thing. Cass gave Paul a dirty look before coming to my aid. She took me into her arms and I fell into them. I could feel the guilty coming off my brother and Paul. I was upset, but I was playing it up a little more than true. I did not want to see either fighting. I couldn't handle that at the moment.

"Tae-" The sound of Paul's voice made me to realize that there were tears in my eyes. I prayed that my adopted mother didn't see. I turned my head away slightly from her shoulder and saw that my brother noticed them. I didn't like showing tears in front of anyone. I didn't like crying period and I wasn't sure why I was crying now.

Aerin cut him off. "Don't speak to her. You're upsetting my sister. Just leave," he said. His normally kind, rich voice turned harsh and deep. He did not like Paul one bit and at the moment neither did I. Everything was so confusing. Feelings were confusing.

"Leave Paul. Please," I whispered before Cass carted me away. She was trying to put as much distance between the 'boyfriend' and me. I was so tired and felt a headache coming on.

I was becoming a wreck. I had only been in Forks for a little over a week and look at me. I was the new kid at school with no friends yet. I nearly died from drowning. I was saved by a werewolf but didn't know he was a werewolf then. I found that out and that I was his imprint. In other words, I appeared to be his true love. I met some members of a werewolf pack. Oh yeah! My mother threatened to beat Paul aka werewolf boyfriend with a baseball but not before he and my brother killed each other in a fistfight. That was only a summary. I didn't mention my crazy hormones and feelings of love.

"I'm gone… but I will be back. Always. I'm mea- here for you," he spoke. Paul made his grand exit, jumped into his truck, and drove away from my house. I let out my breath. I chuckled at the fact I was holding my breath. It was so like the movies or at least TV. Maybe I read too many books or at least watched too much TV. Nothing was ever like the storybooks.

Cass let a groan instead. "Men. You stay away from that Paul. Do you understand, Taelore Effie DeWolf?" she asked in a firm, no but-if-and-or tone. I nodded my answer and leaned into her more. She hugged me motherly. I needed the comfort and warmth.

"You two go inside. I'll be there soon," said Aerin. It surprised me to hear his voice farther away. I looked over my shoulder and saw him walking toward his car. My big brother gave me a wink. I let it slide because he was my brother and I knew he wasn't going to come in soon.

I would let him handle my current issue for me. Just like he did when we were little. I missed those times. Happier times. The rain began to sprinkle down on us. It fit the mood. The heavens were crying with me.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I would like to thank all the readers that have been so patience with me so far. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I started writing it as soon as I finished Chapter 10. College is keeping me busy with it drawing to an end and all. Anyway read and review please. I hope you like it because I'm not sure about it._


	13. The Plan

Chapter 12

Paul's POV

A/N: This is one of those rare chapters that is completely written in Paul's POV.

My grip on the steering wheel was causing dents, but I didn't care. I drove away from her house with the feeling of such sorrow and crazed anger. Taelore was my imprint. I was meant for her. I was placed on this earth for the sole purpose to love her, protect her, and take her. I knew she cared for me. She proved it countless times since yesterday.

I sighed heavily. I pulled over to the side of the road. I wasn't in any state to drive. I felt like I was going to burst out of my skin. I didn't want to shift and have to deal with the pack. They would just make it worst. I could only guess what comments they would make. Like only Paul could drive his imprint away. I groaned.

Maybe Taelore was right to put some time and space between us. I knew what I wanted. I wanted her… completely. I fell for her from the moment I saved her from drowning. I couldn't believe that she could have died before ever meeting me. I wouldn't have known the joy of her. I needed a plan to get her to want what I wanted. I wanted her to love me because it was love at first for me.

Who thought I would ever fall in love? Me, Paul, anger management waiting to happen. How could I not love her? Tae was perfect. Her sheer being pulled me toward her. It was going to kill me to be away from her. Sam, Jared, and Quil all had a hard time staying away from their imprints. I didn't know how much time she needed or wanted. I would because she asked me of it.

Maybe I was rushing things. I have had laid a lot at her doorstep. I did meet her only yesterday. I thought she was handling it well. Telling her I was a werewolf… I could see how that would be hard to handle. I didn't see that being the issue. My being a wolf didn't upset her. Sure she fainted. After though, she told me how she couldn't be happier about it. She liked werewolves. Taelore was team werewolves all the way.

So the problem was the imprinting. She wasn't handling the whole destined true love situation. I could try just being her friend. I could give her time to know me more and get to know her. It was better than nothing at all. That wasn't such a bad thought.

I groaned. My body shook with suppressed anger and sexual frustration. It was near possible to just be a friend to Taelore. I was in love with her. I kissed her like a dying man, held her in my arms, and watched her sleep during the night. I had gotten a taste of what the rest of my life could be with her by my side. It was pretty great and I didn't know it was something I wanted till now. What was I going to do?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

What the hell? I turned and saw Aerin DeWolf standing outside my door. He was the one taping on my window. I wondered how long he has been trying to get my attention. I must had have been so out of that I didn't even hear him. That was bad of me. If Aerin had been a bloodsucker, I would be dead wolf. I was getting careless. A girl could do that to a guy.

I rolled down my window and glared at Aerin. "What do you want?" I asked sharply. I couldn't get my temper under control enough to deal with the whole protective big brother. He was Taelore's brother and it was the only reason I was even talking to him. I wasn't in the best of shape to be civil or even human.

"I want to talk about my sister. I don't know what is going on between you two, but I want it to stop. She just moved here a week ago. She's new here and has had her world turned upside. I doubt she has even made any friends yet. She doesn't need some older guy like you taking advantage of her at a time like this. You might have true feelings or whatever for Taelore, but she doesn't need something like that right now. So back off!"

With that, Aerin left me and got back into his car. He drove away into the direction of where Taelore was. He didn't even wait for me to get a word in. I had a few words to say to him all right. What right gave the power to tell me to stay away from his sister? Damn him. I sighed. It would be my temper speaking though. Everyone was always commenting that I needed to keep my temper in check. I would have to deal with what he said and some of the truth to it if I was ever going to have a future with Taelore. That meant putting up with Aerin too.

At the moment, I bet her mother was holding her close, telling her to forget all about me. Maybe it would be a good thing. Forget me upsetting her because she knew earlier I was about to beat Aerin senseless. I could wait a month and then start all over. Be more of a friend first, then become a boyfriend, and finally love of her life.

I started up the engine and drove home. I needed to get sleep before guard duty tonight. I was feeling much better and less pissed off. Now I had some kind of plan to make Taelore want everything I want. Forever for us.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been months since you readers have read anything new from me. My life has been kinda chaotic with college, writing a novel, my mother remarrying, and dealing an on and off case of writer's block. This chapter is really short and I didn't plan on that. So sorry._

_On another news front, I have been reading over this story and I'm kinda disappointed with it. I might be rewrite it completely. Anyway read and review please. I hope you like it. Even if I don't._


	14. Her Native American Hunk

Chapter 13

It has been five weeks and three days since I have seen Paul Lahote. He was staying away, giving me my space. It didn't help that I was dreaming of him almost every night. I was his imprint, but he left a huge imprint on me during the few days I was with him. I blamed hormones, but that was only part of it.

Paul was one of the hottest guys on the planet. No pun intended. There was more to it than that. He had a temper like I did, but he had a good heart under all that roughness. He was confusing me and he wasn't even around.

Life sucked, but I wasn't completely alone. I made some new friends in Forks and they were true ones. Mostly everyone in the school was nice to me and wanted to be my friend. It was the ones who didn't try to win me over that got my friendship.

The Misfit Triplets was what most students called them. Mae, Dae, and Rae Gryphon. They didn't care what others thought about them and were fearless. They were a little insane and completely unique. They were smart, funny, loyal, and caring. They were made of the stuff that made true friendships.

I sighed, wishing that class was over. That was the worst part. Art was my best and favorite class. I was done with my project and was working on another stretch of Paul. It was about the twenty sixth one I have done since that day. I got serious guy issues.

"I see you're drawing your Native American hunk again. I don't understand why you draw him with short, choppy hair. It doesn't really matter because he's gorgeous and your artwork is beautiful. You're the best artist in class. Can't you see how green I'm getting?" asked Rae. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She was the mischievous one out of her sisters. Not to mention the most blunt and playful. She understood laughter and life.

I laughed. "So green that you could blend into the forest outside," I replied. I looked down at my drawing. The background was the forest that surrounded Forks with a moon high in the night sky. A silver wolf was howling at the moon and Paul was there in the center of it all. It was really turning out to be a good stretch. Of course I had Paul dressed in only buckskin pants.

"Oh Tae, so you aren't blind," said Rae laughing. She smirked and took a seat next to me. "Seriously though, you are lucky to be so good. I'm not even close to being done with my project and yours is already done plus turned in. You get to draw dozens of hunks in your spare time." She stared down at my stretch of Paul with a dreamily sigh.

I almost wanted to tell her that my "imaginary" Native American hunk was a real flesh and bone guy, but she would have a heart attack if she knew the truth. How would I ever explain that one to her sisters? She died with a massive heart attack because my Native American hottie was real and head over heels for me. Right that would go well.

The true embarrassment would be the real reason behind the heart attack. Rae had countless times gone on about how hot he was and how my Native American hunk was totally doable. She was into fantasy guys like all normal girls. It was all a bit funny.

"Rae, I don't draw dozens of hunks. Just one. Anyway you're a great artist and you know it. You're just slower than me because you're such a perfectionist… or maybe you're too busy drooling over Bobby Bronstein to actually get any work done," I said on the sly. I loved teasing her especially about the guys she was currently drooling over. She liked fine male specimens who were more muscle bonded and testosterone driven than known for their high IQ.

Rae laughed and wasn't embarrassed at all. She actually sneaked a glance at Bobby and grinned devilishly. She didn't have a shy bone in her body. "He does make wonderful eye candy and for being the quarterback of the football team, he's a lot smarter than he looks. I think I might seduce him and make him my boyfriend. What do you think of that plan?" she asked with such a wicked gleam in her eyes.

I shook my head at her and just shrugged. I wasn't sure how to answer without laughing and drawing attention to us. I didn't doubt that Rae could win Bobby over. She was a beautiful and smart woman. She was a lot of fun to be around and even if she and her sisters were considered misfits, everyone liked them well enough and never said anything really bad about them.

I cleared my throat and finally answered her. "Well make sure it's a thorough seduction for you and for him. I have no doubt he will enjoy it. I give you a month before you call Bobby your own." I managed to say it all before I started to laugh out loudly. That of course drew attention to us, in which we ignored. Luckily the bell rang and the school day ended at last.

"Saved by the Bell," replied Rae. She let out a soft chuckle and winked slyly in Bobby's direction. She rushed off to get her things while I began to pack my stuff away. I almost felt sorry for Bobby. He had no idea what he was in for in the future. It wasn't long before Rae and I were back together, walking out of art class to meet up with Dae and Mae.

I sighed. I was thankful that school was over and it was time to enjoy the weekend. If it weren't for Rae, Mae, and Dae… school would be a miserable experience. I was still getting into the swing of things and at times I really missed my life in Fresno.

I emailed my Fresno friends all the time and called them too, but it wasn't the same. It was hard being miles away from the people you care about… like my brother. Even though Aerin was just here. He wasn't here now. I would never lose touch with my brother, but I couldn't say that about my friends back in Fresno. I was afraid I was going to lose them.

"I don't think I have thank you enough for driving me to school and home every day. I was getting really tired of riding my bike to school. I'm in better shape now because of it. I'm still glad about the carpool. Thanks Rae," I said. I gave her a slight hug and chuckled at her shocked expression. I wasn't the most huggy person.

Rae laughed after she got over her shock. "You're welcome. What are friends for if they can't drive you to school? Speaking of what friends are for, could you help me with my math homework?"

I groaned. Some days it sucked to be a math wiz. Actually I was good at most subjects. If you were to ask my teachers, they would say that never see my full effect on any of my assignments though. I got passing grades of Bs, so it didn't really matter to me. I was most likely still going to get into a good college. That was the important thing in the end. It would make Cass happy. I was likely that I would end up going to a Washington college.

I dramatically shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose I could do that." I tried to keep my exaggerated expressions of wariness. I couldn't do it for long and ended up laughing at myself. I gave Rae a sheepish smile afterward as if embarrassed.

Rae just shook her head at my behavior. She was used to my overly dramatic moments. Instead she just gave me a big hug in thanks. I rolled my eyes. Only Rae and her sisters could get away with hugging me suddenly. Well my family could get away with it naturally. Paul got away with hugging and getting all touchy feely with me during our few days together.

I sighed over thinking about Paul yet again. There was something seriously wrong with me. Since I met Paul, I sighed a lot more it seemed. Now Rae was giving me a puzzling look. She picked up on my new habit of sighing a lot and at times. I told none of my new friends about the Paul ordeal.

"If anyone else notices how often you randomly sigh and stare off in thought, talk will be that you are stranger than me and my sisters. We love you Tae, but someday I hope you will explain what the deal is with all your weird sighing," stated Rae. She was blunt as over and made me chuckle.

"One day, my dear Rae. One day I might," I answered as we reached the parking lot. Dae and Mae were already there, waiting for us. Only they were part of a group that was fascinated by something happening in the parking lot. Curious to find out what was doing on, I dragged Rae over to her sisters and made my way with the crowd.

When I got through the group to stand by the Gryphon sisters, my breath was stolen from my lungs when I saw what had people gossiping. Paul was leaning casually against his truck as if waiting for someone. I knew who he was waiting for. Me! Why? Why now? What was I going to do?

Rae gasped beside me. "My word. It's the Native American hunk from Taelore's drawings. He's real!" The truth about my drawings was out. I thought I was miserable before. I was never going to live this down. Stupid small towns and their gossips.

With that, I groaned loudly. Paul heard me apparently because his head turned toward my direction. His dark eyes locked with my hazel eyes. My fate was sealed in that moment. I had to go to him. I needed answers to the questions that were beginning to form in my mind. Though to be honest, my heart was leading me more than my head.

"Mae, Dae, Rae… I will not be needing that ride home after all. Something tall, dark, and handsome needs my attention. I will call you ladies later. Explain everything. Goodbye!" I called out as I ran over to where Paul was waiting. He was no longer leaning against his truck. He had the passenger's door open and was standing just off to the side. It was now or never. I hopped into the truck and closed the door like a waxed seal on a parchment. It was official.

* * *

The first ten minutes after leaving the parking lot were a nightmare. There was thick tension in the air, so I thought to turn up the radio. That was a mistake. Every song seemed to hit a cord with the situation. Everywhere by Michelle Branch, Love Story by Taylor Swift, As She's Walking Away by Zac Brown Band, The Only Exception by Paramore, and such like songs. In the end, Paul turned off the radio completely.

Awkward silence filled the cab. It was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask one of my many questions. Paul spoke before I could get a syllable out. I was kinda relieved. I so didn't want to be the first one to break the ice.

"Taelore… I want us to be friends. I'm more than willing to try anything. Any kind or type of relationship you want. I will do it." Paul paused with a heavy sigh. "I can't stay away from you and give you the space you asked for anymore. You're my imprint and I will be what you need me to be. May it be as a friend or something more."

I looked over at him and could see how serious he was. Paul was willing to try at anything. It said much. I could deal with a friendship. I wasn't sure about something more. I wanted to take things slow and get to really know one another. It seemed he was ready to try that. I had to admit I wanted Paul to be a part of my life. I didn't know how significant that part it would be. At least not yet.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. I watched as his grip on the steering wheel tighten and loosen. "I'm willing to be friends with you. I think I can start with that. Cass might not try to kill you if we are friends. Just friends," I said lightly. I wanted to keep things light. Almost teasingly.

"I'm guessing that Miss Davenport is still keeping that baseball bat close at hand," replied Paul with a deep chuckle. He got that I wanted us to be able to laugh and keep things relax. It was a fresh start after all. We were going to have our relationship be all normal-ish like.

So help me God if Paul took it too fast again. Slow and steady wins the race. Could a wolf become a turtle? I wasn't sure, but I could be hopeful. I had so little experience with these kind of situations. I never had a romantic entanglement before. It should be quite the adventure to say the least.

I laughed with him. "Yeah. I think Cass is sleeping with it." I smiled and got comfortable in my seat. I closed my head and felt my body grow wary. So many restless nights were catching up with me. I trusted Paul enough to get me home safe. A cat nap wouldn't hurt. Just a few minutes of sleep. I felt myself slowing slip into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my original characters and the plot._

_A/N: I know it has been two years since I last updated this story. My readers, I am sorry for that. Writer's black, original stories, computer troubles, and life in general came in the way. I'm going to belt down and finish some of my fan fictions, starting this one. I am lacking the right muse for Meant for You, but I'm going to try and finish it._

_I know the ending of this chapter sucks, but I wrote it around 1 am so give me a break. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors you may find this chapter. Please tell me if you find any and I will work to fix them._

_Uploaded: May 7, 2012_


	15. New Direction

Chapter 14

I was shaken gently awake. Yawning loudly, I opened my eyes slightly and turned to face Paul. I was still in the cab of his truck, but it seemed we were just parked in front of my house. I wondered how long we have been just parked here. I felt like I slept a good 20 minutes or more. It has been a month since I slept so soundly.

"What time is it?" I asked. I pushed away from the car door, sitting up straight. I looked out the window and saw that Cass wasn't home yet. She told me this morning that she had a parent-teacher conference after school because one of her students was quite the troublemaker.

Paul glanced down at his cell phone's clock in his cup holder. "I'm reading 3:54pm. You have been sleeping for about thirty minutes," he answered. I surprised him when I quickly grabbed his cell and looked at the time. I shrieked and threw the car door open, grabbing my belongings.

Jumping out of the truck, I rushed toward my house. I couldn't believe I let myself sleep for so long. "Sorry, but I have to bail on you. Mrs. Riebe will be here soon. I'm babysitting her kids in about 15 minutes. Ciao." I waved to Paul absentmindedly. I reached into my messenger bag and grabbed my key. I opened my front door quickly. I was about to go inside, but I was stopped by Paul's voice.

"Can I pick you up after school again? Tomorrow maybe?" Paul asked. He was standing beside the passenger's door. I didn't even noticed that he got out of his car. There he was, waiting for an answer. He looked so hopeful and eager. Paul was taking this second chance seriously.

So I nodded yes and walked inside my house. When I closed the door, I leaned against it and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe this was happening. Paul was back in my life. I wasn't sure how to take it. I knew they were going to try to be friends. Could we do that when we both knew that there was something more between us? Oh Howling Wolves!

* * *

Mrs. Riebe had dropped off her kids, Jules and Lela, about 30 minutes. Thursday was date night and I alway babysat. Ever since I met Lela, the little girl loved me like an older sister. Even though I was rude the first time I met Mrs. Riebe, she never held it against me. She knew how upset I had been over the move. Now I was the official babysitter for her kids. I still couldn't believe it. At least I was getting paid 7 dollars an hour.

Jules and Lela were finishing up their homework. I needed to work on my own homework, but I was a little busy talking to the Gryphon sisters. I did promise to explain the Paul situation to them. Of course I couldn't tell them everything. Nothing about the La Push pack or that Paul was a werewolf.

"Rae, for the last time... I'm sorry I never told you about Paul. I'm sorry about embarrassing you with my drawings of him. Though I don't see how I'm really to blame for that," I said with a heavy sigh. Rae was really holding it against me for not telling her sooner. Dae and Mae were a little better about it. They were still upset that I didn't tell them about Paul. We were best friends of sorts since I came to Forks.

If someone were to ask me to give the sisters a personality type, Dae would be the smart one, Mae would be the sweet one, and Rae would be the fun one. True to their types, Mae was being really sweet about this. She was understanding about my feelings toward Paul. She told me to stay true to my heart and it would never fail me. Dae agreed with me for taking some time and space from Paul. She listened to my story and thought things had moved too fast. Of course they were all romantics and liked the idea that it might have been love at first sight.

Rae growled impatiently on the other side of the phone. "Is he at least a good kisser? You mentioned you two kissed. I bet he kisses like a freaking fertility god." Rae was ever the bold one with her words. Blunt would be another way of saying it. Still I wanted to believe that I didn't just hear that. I was so thankful that Lela and Jules couldn't hear Rae.

Dae and Mae gasped. I could hear one of them smacking Rae. "Rae Eliza Gryphon! I can't believe you. You are practically encouraging her to jump this guy's bones. It's a miracle you're still a virgin with your out-of-control hormones," commented Dae in a shrewish voice. She was practically scolding her sister. Prim and proper that was Dae. That girl was never going to get a boyfriend.

I could hear actual fighting in the background then. It seemed like Rae didn't like her sister's comment. Mae was the next to pipe up then. "Rae! Dae! Please stop this fighting. Stop it!" I didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like an epic catfight. Oh goodness! "Tae, we are going to have to finish this conversation another time. I have to stop my sisters from killing each other. We will talk to you tomorrow at school. Bye!" said Mae before she hung up.

I stared at the telephone for a long moment. What the Hades? Did that just happen? I guessed it did. Sometimes I wondered about those triplets. I worried about them. Luckily I would always be there for them. I didn't know how much I could help them though. Sisters would be sisters after all.

Anyway I came to join Jules and Lela on the couch. I sat down between the two of them. They were great kids. Jules was 10 years old and in the fifth grade. He was just learning that girls weren't gross and he came to me for advice. I wasn't much help but I tried.

Lela, on the other hand, was seven years old and in the second grade. She couldn't care one way or another about boys. She was an adorable ball of energy and she hated to do her homework. She thought she had better things to do... like playing.

I smiled down at them. "How is it going you two?" I asked. I didn't have many rules when it came to babysitting them. Only one really. They had to finish their homework first before they could do anything else. Usually I did my own homework with them but not this eve. I couldn't possibly be able to complete my assignments. Not between the Misfit Triplets and Paul.

"I'm done with mine," answered Jules. He already packed his school stuff up and reached for the game controller of my PS3. It figured that he would finish his homework quickly in order to play video games. He was your average American little boy after all. The sad part was the kid always beat me in the games. I wasn't that big of a gamer.

Lela looked at her brother with envy. Then she turned her gaze on me, giving me these sad, puppy dog eyes. The girl was adorable and I could just squeeze her tight. Unfortunately for her, those eyes didn't work on me. I wasn't going to budge on my rule. She had to finish her homework first. It was hard to refuse though.

So I wouldn't cave under her cuteness. "Lela, how about we go into the kitchen? I will help you with your homework and make everyone a snack." It would be a win-win for everyone. Even if I had no idea what to make for a snack. Genius comes and goes it seemed.

Lela grabbed her school stuff and joined me in the kitchen. I was looking through the cabinets for something to eat. We didn't have much to choose from. Cass and I really needed to go groceries shopping. Well there was nothing I could do about that now.

When in doubt, go with popcorn. There was always popcorn on hand. Cass and I never went without popcorn for our movie nights. Plus popcorn was the perfect snack food. So I made a few bags for myself and the kids. I poured some popcorn in some bowls for myself and Lela. Jules had grabbed a bag from himself and went back to playing video games.

"Okay. Now that we have our snack," I said eating some popcorn, "Let's work on your homework." I sat down across from Lela at the table and looked over what her homework was. It looked like she was having problem with her math assignments. Thank goodness I'm good at math. It's elementary grade math anyway.

With my help, it wasn't long before Lela was done with her homework and playing video games with her brother. All the popcorn was done and the Riebes would be here in a hour to pick up their kids. It was amazing how time could fly. I decided to join in on playing video games. I really wasn't that good, but Jules was helping me out.

After a few rounds on the PS3, Jules kicked my butt yet again. "I yield!" I exclaimed with a dramatic wave of an invisible white flag. It caused Leia and Jules to laugh and I cracked a little smirk. It was good to hear them laugh even if it was at my expense. There was nothing better than making people laugh. At least that was my opinion.

Lela leaned into my side and stared up at me. "What's going on between you and Paul Layak?" she asked so suddenly. Her cocoa brown eyes were wide with honest intrig. I didn't doubt that this had been on her mind for some time. It was just a bit embarrassing for me.

"Yeah," Jules piped in,"You and Paul have been the talk of the reservation lately. I didn't know you were close to the Protectors." He had even put down the controller and faced me. Both of the children's attentions were solely on me. Holy crawdads.

I felt cornered in and didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure what was going on between me and Paul. Whoever said that love was simple... was a big, fat liar. I had to think fast. "Um, I don't know. It's... complicated. When it's sorted out, I will tell you guys. Okay?" I asked unsure. That was real brilliant of me. Still... I so didn't want to be the one to explain romantic relationships to them. They had a few more years before _that_was a problem.

Lela nodded and Jules shrugged. "Okay Taelore." They seemed to agree on waiting, but they kept staring at me. It was totally not creepy at all. Yeah, right. I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. When neither of them followed me, I began to relax again. As a distraction, I decided to make some more snacks. It would keep my hands busy at least.

It seemed like the Universe was focusing on me and Paul. Why did the Universe care about my love life? I didn't even want a love life. This was not what I wanted out of life. I planned to finish my last year of high school, go to college somewhere far away... like Bora Bora (maybe not), and worry about soul mates when I was old.. like in my mid-thirties.

The Universe or maybe the Fates had different plans for me. Well, I wasn't going to put up with it. I was a rebel and didn't like being pushed around by mystical forces/beings. I was going to decide what path to take in my life and choose who I would fall in love with for all time. So Paul and I were going to be friends. It was going to be as simple as that.

I wonder if the Fates or Universe could deal with that...

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my original characters and the plot._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the three month wait. Life likes to throw me curveballs and my muses are all lazy snobs. That explains the shortness of this chapter and the blahness of it all. My apologizes as a writer, dear readers, but this chapter kinda sucks. The next chapter will be better... I hope._

_Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors you may find this chapter. Please tell me if you find any and I will work to fix them. _

___Please review and get me some feedback on what you think. Thanks goes to ____KawaiiShortcake, kaototchi, and TalishaRenee for your reviews. Thank you to all those who read, favorite, and follow this story. It means the world to me._

_Uploaded: August 12, 2012_


End file.
